


Untouchable

by bigbadroman



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-02-03 12:57:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1745441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigbadroman/pseuds/bigbadroman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa Stark avrebbe dovuto tenersi più stretta la borsa, quel giorno. O magari no? Forse il ladruncolo che gliel'aveva strappata via le aveva fatto un favore, cadendo fra le fauci del Mastino.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just a man

 

 

Il riflesso rossastro del sole di tardo pomeriggio scivolava veloce lungo il solido acciaio del binario parallelo al suo. Sansa non riusciva a smettere di guardare quel guizzo di luce che sembrava inseguirla, apparentemente liquido e instancabile. Aveva sempre preferito il posto vicino al finestrino, per vedere il mondo scorrere via, i muri e i palazzi oltraggiati di scritte che si muovevano come malleabili al suo passaggio.

Il cellulare emise un tintinnio e Sansa chinò il capo per leggere il messaggio. Era Margaery che le chiedeva se fosse già arrivata a casa. “Non ancora” le rispose, prima di tornare a guardare fuori. Sorrise, ripercorrendo il weekend appena passato dall’amica, nella vicina città di Alto Giardino. Erano rimaste sveglie fino a notte fonda, mangiando tortine al limone e scambiandosi confidenze. E quando, verso le quattro del mattino, avevano finito di intrecciarsi i capelli l’un l’altra, quello era stato il momento in cui avevano finalmente posato la testa sul cuscino e si erano addormentate. Sansa sospirò; era bello avere una migliore amica, una che guardasse oltre la sua apparente algidità e le tenesse il cuore al caldo.

E quella sensazione di tepore l’accompagnava ancora quando l’altoparlante annunciò l’arrivo alla stazione successiva. Era lì che doveva scendere. Infilò auricolari e iPod nella tasca esterna della borsa e liberò il suo posto. L’orologio segnava le sei e cinque quando Sansa mise piede a terra. Attraversò la stazione di corsa, i capelli ancora raccolti in un paio di trecce che ondeggiavano al suo passo leggiadro. Si fermò a comprare un frappè, stringeva la cannuccia fra le labbra quando uscì da Burger King. 

Il cioccolato sulla lingua, dolce, ammorbidito dalla panna, sembrava la chiusura perfetta di quella giornata. Ma ebbe appena il tempo di gustarne il sapore che un rapido strattone le tirò via la borsa che reggeva sotto il braccio. Il bicchiere di plastica del frappè rotolò a terra e l’unica cosa che Sansa riuscì a gridare fu “Aiuto!”. Non sapeva cosa le impedisse di muoversi, eppure le sue gambe se ne stavano lì, immobili, e lei le odiava. Si lanciò all’inseguimento quando ormai il borseggiatore incappucciato era troppo lontano. Per lei, almeno.

Sansa vide una sagoma imponente pararsi davanti al ladro. Si fermò, portandosi una mano alla bocca non appena vide una semiautomatica spuntare in mezzo ai due. Chiuse gli occhi, temendo il peggio, ma quando li riaprì fu il ladro ad accasciarsi a terra, dolorante, steso da un gancio ben assestato. L’altro uomo reggeva in una sola mano sia la pistola che non gli apparteneva che la borsa, i fili degli auricolari che penzolavano dalla tasca esterna.

Quello a terra si rialzò con cautela, strisciando all’indietro mentre una cerchia di persone gli si stringeva curiosa attorno. Il cappuccio gli era scivolato sulle spalle, rivelandolo come niente più che un ragazzino. « Sparisci. » disse l’altro, possente, che incombeva su di lui con aria minacciosa. Non appena il ladruncolo scappò, sparendo in un vicolo, l’uomo estrasse il caricatore dalla pistola. «Come pensavo,» appurò «vuoto.» e lo rimontò con un clac deciso.

Adesso con la visuale libera e man mano che si avvicinava a lui, Sansa riusciva a vedere chiaramente il viso di quello sconosciuto così coraggioso. Era completamente arso dal fuoco sulla metà sinistra, un groviglio di carne deformata, e reso selvaggio dalle ciocche di lunghi capelli neri che gli ricadevano laddove non era più possibile che crescessero. A dire il vero, era l’uomo più spaventoso su cui Sansa avesse mai posato lo sguardo ma restava comunque una specie di eroe. L’unico che si fosse preoccupato della sua richiesta d’aiuto, mentre il resto dei passanti non aveva fatto che urtarsi goffamente in preda al panico, spaventati dall’arma da fuoco che il ladruncolo brandiva.

Sansa lo raggiunse a passo incerto, le labbra che tentennavano nel formulare una frase che esprimesse appieno la sua gratitudine. In quella borsa aveva il portafoglio, con dentro un centinaio di dollari e tutti i suoi documenti e… Era felice, davvero, di non aver perduto tutto quanto, ma quando si ritrovò di fronte a quell’uomo, tutto il senso di gratitudine si raggelò. Si sentì ingiusta e immatura ma non era in grado di fare altro se non tenere lo sguardo basso e la bocca dischiusa, mentre le dita si stringevano nervosamente attorno alla punta di una treccia. «Grazie.» disse alla fine, richiamando a sé tutta la propria forza di volontà per guardare negli occhi l’uomo che le aveva appena restituito la borsa. 

«Prego, uccellino. Tieni gli occhi aperti, la prossima volta.»

La sua voce era ruvida e corposa. Sansa deglutì, confusa da quell’appellativo e dal modo in cui lui le aveva appena parlato, come se fosse una bambina ignara dei pericoli del mondo. E lei non si sentiva più tale da un bel po’. Sentì scalpitare dentro di sé la necessità di dimostrarlo, così gli si rivolse col tono più cortese e _adulto_ possibile. «Lo farò. Posso… Posso invitarla a cena? I miei genitori saranno lieti di ringraziarla. Non è da tutti f-»

«Ho steso un ragazzino con una pistola scarica. Niente di speciale.» la interruppe lui, sbrigativo, dando un’occhiata sommaria all’arma.

Sansa detestava essere interrotta. Per di più, lo trovava decisamente inappropriato mentre porgeva a qualcuno i suoi rispetti. «Insisto.» proseguì, a testa alta «Mio padre è il commissario Eddard Stark, sono sicura che ci terrà a ringraziarla di persona.»

«Vuoi davvero portare nella tua bella casa uno con questa faccia?» l’uomo sorrise in maniera sinistra, indicandosi l’ampia bruciatura. La sua carne sembrava liquefarsi ancora lì, sul momento, sebbene fosse in realtà immobile, lucida e arrossata. «Che cosa direbbe il tuo paparino?»

L’orgoglio di Sansa era in fiamme. Quel tipo continuava a trattarla come se avesse cinque anni e lei si stava davvero sforzando di essere una persona civile ma… Se solo lui avesse smesso poi di guardarla così, così intensamente! Doveva divertirsi proprio tanto a schernirla, se metteva alla prova a quella maniera la sua pazienza e la sua gentilezza.

«Non mi interessa della sua faccia.» mentì, spudoratamente. Era spaventata da quell’enorme cicatrice come non lo era stata da nient’altro prima d’allora. «Le sto solo dimostrando la mia riconoscenza, ma probabilmente lei ha di meglio da fare che fermarsi a cena dal commissario di polizia. Addio.»

Detto ciò, Sansa lo superò bardata del suo miglior broncio. Non lo seppe mai, ma fu proprio quel broncio delizioso a far tornare lo sconosciuto sui propri passi. «Aspetta.»

La ragazza si voltò, in attesa, la borsa stretta sotto il braccio e le sopracciglia ancora aggrottate.

«Forse non sarebbe male una cena sofisticata in casa Stark.» 

Sansa non accolse quel piccolo trionfo con la soddisfazione dovuta; ora che lo sconosciuto aveva accettato, si sentì cogliere dal panico. La sua idea sembrò improvvisamente pessima. Lui aveva ragione. Tuttavia, quel che era fatto era fatto, così si limitò ad aggiungere: «La prossima circolare parte fra cinque minuti.»

 

Casa Stark, una villetta a due piani, decisamente diversa da quelle prefabbricate che si vedono nel South Side. La costruzione, larga e verniciata di fresco, trasudava benessere. Al contempo, era lontana da ogni possibile ostentazione. Il giardino all’inglese, curato e arioso, era protetto da un recinto in ferro battuto senza orpelli ornamentali. La stessa facciata della casa non aveva un singolo dettaglio che non fosse funzionale; niente vetrate pretenziose, solo mura grigio ghiaccio e vetri oscuranti dalle imposte rigide ed eleganti. 

«Ha ancora quella pistola?» domandò Sansa, deglutendo nel tentativo di calmare i nervi. Non era sicura che lui se ne fosse sbarazzato.

L’uomo si tastò la tasca interna della giacca di pelle. «Qui.»

«Dovrebbe consegnarla a mio padre. Lui saprebbe cosa fare in caso di-»

«Non me ne frega un cazzo di cosa farebbe tuo padre. La terrò per me.» disse lui, interrompendola per la seconda volta, ed anche in maniera brusca. Non si era nemmeno sprecato a guardarla in faccia mentre le parlava, osservò lei. Piuttosto, sembrava intento a fotografare la casa in ogni particolare. Sansa cominciava ad essere davvero inquieta. “Ha salvato la mia borsa” ricordò a se stessa, mentre frugava in essa alla ricerca delle chiavi. “Ha salvato la mia borsa, non può essere un malintenzionato”. Di una cosa però era certa: le parole rudi che uscivano da quelle labbra erano una tortura per le sue orecchie. Nessuno imprecava in casa sua. Nemmeno suo padre quando gli impegni di lavoro si facevano così pressanti da togliere il fiato, o almeno non davanti a lei. Sansa era tentata di voltarsi e impartire al suo ospite l’ordine di tenere a freno la lingua, ma d’altronde cosa le avrebbe garantito che quel colosso alto due metri le desse retta?

Aprì il cancello, il metallo roteò sui cardini senza emettere un suono e lei si fece da parte per permettere all’altro di passare. Per un attimo le fu talmente vicino che Sansa immaginò tutto quel peso incomberle addosso. Avrebbe voluto scappare e rinchiudersi nella propria stanza, sbattendo fuori quell’uomo inquietante dalla faccia bruciata.

Troppo tardi. Troppo tardi. Era maledettamente troppo tardi. Si sentiva sempre più a disagio, intrappolata nelle conseguenze della sua stessa insistenza. Aveva mandato a suo padre un messaggio poco prima, avvisandolo. Il fatto era che lui poi non le aveva risposto e…

Decise di suonare il campanello per dare ai suoi genitori il tempo di schierarsi con ordine dietro la porta. Sansa sapeva che sua madre si sarebbe parata giusto mezzo passo più indietro di suo padre e che avrebbe sfoggiato la sua aria altera e indagatrice, camuffata dietro un sorriso di cortesia. Così fu, infatti.

Eddard Stark abbracciò velocemente sua figlia per poi porgere la mano al “gentile passante che l’aveva aiutata”. Sansa gli aveva nominato il fatto che il suo aspetto potesse intimidire ma, per quanto ciò che si trovava davanti a lui avesse superato di gran lunga le sue aspettative, il capofamiglia non batté ciglio. Con tutto il pragmatismo e il tatto di cui era capace, nutrì la stretta di mano di rispetto e gratitudine.

«La ringrazio. Per noi è un piacere averla a cena, signor…» iniziò, lasciando volutamente in sospeso la frase.

«Clegane. Sandor Clegane.» disse l’altro, riluttante, le labbra che faticarono a pronunciarsi. Sansa non poté evitare di ripetere nella sua mente quelle parole. _Sandor Clegane_.

Catelyn si fece avanti subito dopo, avendo cura di non far vagare troppo a lungo lo sguardo sulla mostruosa cicatrice. «Benvenuto, signor Clegane.» disse, stringendogli la mano a sua volta. Esaminò la stretta, convinta che perfino da quella si potesse rivelare qualcosa di un uomo.

Sansa, per una volta, fu grata al cielo che i suoi fratelli Robb e Jon fossero lontani per il college. Non avrebbe sopportato la tensione di ulteriori presentazioni. “Dov’è Arya?” si domandò, invece. La piccola peste avrebbe dovuto essere a casa a quell’ora. Per non parlare di Bran e Rickon. Dove si erano cacciati i bambini?

«Sono da zio Edmure.» le spiegò Catelyn, notando che Sansa si stava guardando attorno. «Tranne Arya. Lei…»

« _En garde!_ » Un fioretto fece capolino dal corridoio. A muoverlo, Arya Stark, agile nello scatto e fiera nell’affondo. Da quando suo padre aveva acconsentito a farle impartire lezioni di scherma era la ragazzina più felice del mondo, nonché una spadaccina in erba.

Sansa alzò gli occhi al cielo. «Mettila via, abbiamo un ospite.»

«Questa è casa mia. Se voglio tenere Ago con me, io-»

«Ago?» domandò Sandor. Sansa si voltò immediatamente a guardarlo, meravigliata. Gli importava dello stupido gingillo di sua sorella?

«Così l’ho chiamato.» replicò Arya, gonfiandosi d’orgoglio.

Tuttavia l’uomo commentò con tono sarcastico: «Le spade non vogliono nomi. Devi solo saperle usare.»

Arya si ritirò con disappunto, portandosi via Ago sotto il braccio.

«L’altra figlia…» Ned sorrise, avvezzo al cipiglio battagliero della piccola. «Prego, accomodiamoci.» disse poi, mostrando a Sandor il corridoio.

Con Sansa in testa alla coda si spostarono in salotto, mentre in cucina la cuoca assicurava che la cena sarebbe stata pronta entro mezzora.

 

L’ospite, cordialmente accerchiato dalla famiglia Stark, parlava davvero poco. Con lo sguardo che saltava da lui a suo padre Eddard, abbastanza taciturno e morigerato di natura, Sansa non sapeva come far rinvenire una conversazione così spenta, tesa e imbarazzante. Il capofamiglia, sua moglie e sua figlia erano schierati sul divano, Sandor sulla poltrona opposta, mani rigidamente poggiate sui braccioli. Sembrava quasi un interrogatorio smorto, avviluppato in un apparente clima rilassato.

Sansa comunque si ritrovò ad apprendere che Sandor era nato e cresciuto in quella città e che non credeva poi molto nella politica. A dire il vero, le sue testuali parole erano state “Sono tutti un branco di idioti”, in risposta a “Cosa ne pensa dei nuovi candidati sindaci in lizza?”. «Capisco.» disse Ned, in maniera garbata, smorzando la situazione con un mezzo sorriso. Sansa si artigliò al cuscino che teneva sulle ginocchia, pregando che non seguissero ben più colorite affermazioni da parte del signor Clegane.

Fu Catelyn, ad un certo punto, quella in grado di interrompere le domande di suo marito. Le bastò toccargli il braccio perché lui capisse, dopodiché fu lei stessa a virare su argomenti meno formali: «Ned, forse al signor Clegane andrebbe un goccio di Charbay prima di sederci per la cena?»

L’ospite non aveva mai sentito quel nome ma, dato che si trattava sicuramente di qualcosa di alcolico, annuì con decisione. Il padrone di casa si alzò, diretto alla dispensa in cui erano poste in fila ordinata le bottiglie. Stappò il brandy californiano e ne versò un dito e mezzo in tre piccoli bicchieri in cristallo di Boemia dell’800, regalo di nozze del suo amico Robert Baratheon. “Mi aspetto che tu ci faccia delle grandi bevute, amico mio!” ricordava ancora Ned. Gli sembrò di sentire perfino la pacca sulla spalla arrivata subito dopo. Era come passata un’eternità da quel giorno, ma l’aggressiva giovialità del suo testimone di nozze era ancora la stessa, oggi come allora.

Sansa, in rigorosa mancanza di brandy, non poté fare a meno di notare come Sandor Clegane, impacciato, faticasse a tenere fra le dita quel prezioso cristallo. La sua mano era grande e il bicchiere da shot così piccolo… Alla fine lui si costrinse a mandare giù tutto in un unico rapido sorso, poggiando immediatamente lo scomodo arnese sul tavolino davanti a sé. Aveva un’aria sollevata e vagamente soddisfatta, dopo. La sua espressione burbera si era distesa. “Basta così poco, ad un uomo? Alcol?” si domandò la ragazza. Lei non beveva mai, fatta eccezione per mezzo flute di champagne nelle grandi occasioni. E non le piaceva nemmeno.

«Buono!» tuonò il signor Clegane. «Anche se avevo paura che il dannato bicchiere andasse in frantumi sul pavimento.»

Sansa strinse i denti, temendo già quello che sua madre avrebbe avuto da ridire più tardi. Invece, fu oltremodo sorpresa di sentire poi l’ospite aggiungere, in maniera quasi educata: «Posso averne ancora?»

«Certamente.» rispose Ned, ed allora sua figlia si azzardò a chiederne anche per lei. «Solo un goccio, papà.» specificò Sansa, sentendo il rossore invaderle le guance. Guardò ovunque tranne che in faccia a Sandor Clegane.

 

La cuoca aveva preparato come antipasto un’insalata di mele e noci in salsa agrodolce. Se l’uomo nutriva qualche dubbio riguardo a ciò che troneggiava nel piatto, fu molto bravo a nasconderlo. Di certo il suo palato non era abituato a quegli accostamenti sofisticati ma, una volta assaggiato il primo boccone, gli altri seguirono con una voracità quasi infantile.

Sansa si ritrovò a sorridere. D’improvviso lui le sembrò innocuo, con la salsa agrodolce che gli colava sul mento. Spiare i suoi movimenti e le sue espressioni era un nuovo allettante gioco. Si domandò se fosse colpa del brandy di poco prima, questo sentirsi improvvisamente a suo agio con lui che le stava di fronte. Mangiava senza grazia alcuna e Sansa si era accorta del modo in cui sua madre tentava di non guardarlo; questo dettaglio rendeva il tutto ancora più divertente.

Seguì dell’ottimo pollo al sesamo servito su un letto di radicchio. Sandor si avventò sulla carne senza fare tanti complimenti. Sansa si sforzò di tenere gli occhi incollati al proprio piatto, come avrebbe fatto una signorina per bene, impugnando il coltello con delicatezza e tagliando piccoli tocchetti di pollo. Nonostante l’impegno, il suo sguardo non poté tuttavia fare a meno di scappare su di _lui:_ accompagnava un nutrirsi verace ad ampi sorsi di vino bianco. Sembrava non aver toccato cibo per giorni, dal modo in cui si abbuffava e vuotava il contenuto del bicchiere.

A chiudere, arrivò in tavola una ciambella ai frutti di bosco ancora calda. Il suo profumo e la sua morbidezza spinsero Sansa a tagliarne due fette. Catelyn fece lo stesso, riservando però la prima per il loro ospite; gliela adagiò sul piatto e lo invitò ad assaggiarla. Non che avesse avuto bisogno di permesso alcuno, in effetti… Sandor addentò il dolce senza emettere un fiato. Né un cenno di ringraziamento per la cortesia, né altro.

“Forse i suoi genitori non gli hanno prestato molta attenzione quand’era piccolo, per esser venuto su così sgarbato…” rifletté candidamente Sansa, provando ad immaginare che razza di scapestrato potesse essersi rivelato all’età di Arya. Già lei era una piccola selvaggia, figuriamoci.

Quando quella cena, così imbarazzata e imbarazzante, a dio piacendo fu conclusa, Sandor si alzò da tavola con un movimento brusco che fece sussultare i presenti, meno Ned, nervi saldi come sempre. «Devo andare.» disse, piegandosi appena in avanti. Quello che, considerò Sansa, doveva essere un segno di riverenza rivolto alle signore. Le apparve quanto mai bizzarro che un giovane uomo così rude e poco aggraziato esibisse un gesto così retrò e… apprezzabile. Fu lei stessa a scortarlo sull’uscio, dopo che suo padre gli ebbe stretto ancora la mano e sua madre gli ebbe mostrato un ultimo riconoscente sorriso. Sansa sapeva quanto quella donna si stesse sforzando per non dire la sua sulla linea di condotta decisamente poco ortodossa del loro ospite; in tutta la serata nemmeno un ringraziamento era uscito dalle sue labbra, e lui sembrava quanto mai ansioso di levarsi di torno.

Sansa, a sua differenza, sapeva come ci si rivolgeva agli altri in certe circostanze. Mai e poi mai avrebbe messo da parte la buona educazione. Mentre lui si infilava alla svelta la giacca, lei gli mantenne la porta aperta. Sandor la superò senza dire una parola, stringendosi nelle sue spalle larghe.

La ragazza si sentì _strana_. Non era in grado di giustificare una simile disposizione d’animo, ma non era del tutto sicura di volere che lui se ne andasse. «Grazie ancora, signore!» esclamò, mentre lui già si allontanava lungo il vialetto a passo svelto.

Lo vide fermarsi di scatto. Si voltò, mostrando quel lato del suo volto martoriato dalle cicatrici. «Non chiamarmi in quel modo, uccellino. Non sono un signore.» ribatté, secco.

«Cosa, allora?» domandò lei confusa, sentendo la bocca seccarsi. Ma perché, poi? Strofinò il palmo umido della mano sui jeans. Lui riusciva a renderla nervosa.

«Solo un uomo.» si sentì rispondere.

Poi Sandor Clegane si richiuse alle spalle il cancello di casa Stark, portandosi via la sua presenza poco affabile e l’ampia impronta di fuoco che lo sfigurava.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sentivo la necessità di scrivere una SanSan e quello che avete appena letto, sappiatelo, è il mio primo esperimento con questa coppia.  
> Siccome sul book!verse non si possono scrivere ff, ho scelto di alzare e abbassare un po' le età dei personaggi per come li vediamo nella serie, altrimenti sarebbe stato davvero sconveniente portare la ship ai giorni nostri. Quiiindi, Sansa ha 16 anni - quasi 17 - e Sandor 40. Ho inserito underage fra gli avvertimenti, benché non mi ritenga particolarmente d'accordo con questa "classificazione".  
> Spero di non essere andata OOC. Fatemi sapere cosa pensate :)
> 
> EDIT: in preda a continui ripensamenti, ho deciso di fregarmene di ciò che pensa Martin delle ff, così questo Sandor sarà più vicino a quello dei libri. Quindi, ricapitolando: Sansa 16 anni - Sandor 30. Scusate! xD


	2. Charming Prince

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In preda a continui ripensamenti, ho deciso di fregarmene di ciò che pensa Martin delle ff, così questo Sandor sarà più vicino a quello dei libri. Quindi, ricapitolando: Sansa 16 anni - Sandor 30.

 

 

Le parole di sua madre riecheggiavano ancora nella sua testa. Chiuse il proprio armadietto cercando di scrollarsi di dosso il disappunto.

“La prossima volta gradirei non portassi in casa nostra gente simile. Capisco il tuo buon cuore, Sansa, e sono davvero grata per quello che ha fatto il signor Clegane. È evidente però che non si sentiva a suo agio in un ambiente come il nostro e perfino io, per quanto abbia fatto il possibile per accoglierlo come spetta ad ogni ospite.”

Sospirò, cercando di scacciare il senso di colpa. Sua madre era una gran donna. Tutti le dicevano che le somigliava tantissimo. Catelyn Tully in Stark aveva polso e al tempo stesso pacatezza e la capacità di fare sempre la cosa giusta, doti che Sansa sperava brillassero un giorno tanto forti in lei quanto in sua mamma adesso. Capiva quello che lei voleva dirle ma continuava a suonarle sbagliato e ingiusto; ad ogni modo, si era vista pronta a promettere che non avrebbe mai più invitato a cena degli estranei, che avessero una faccia carina o no. Non fare distinzioni l’aiutava a sentirsi meno scorretta; d’altronde non era colpa di Sandor Clegane se il suo volto era stato profanato dal fuoco. O forse sì? Lei, in fondo, non sapeva nulla a riguardo.

Perfino Arya, il mattino dopo la disastrosa cena, le aveva spiegato che aveva preferito abbuffarsi di schifezze in camera perché quel tipo le stava antipatico. “Come se avessi bisogno della tua approvazione” le aveva risposto Sansa, prima di spazzolarsi i lunghissimi capelli rossi. Sentiva invece il bisogno di parlare con Margaery. Tenere tutto dentro di sé, senza nessun orecchio amico disposto ad ascoltarla, era estenuante. Non aveva neppure avuto occasione di telefonarle, non le andava di parlare in casa propria dove tutta la sua famiglia avrebbe potuto origliare la conversazione. Attese con ansia che la campanella segnasse l’inizio della pausa pranzo e, mentre tutti gli studenti si riversavano in mensa, lei si diresse in cortile.

Si sedette su una panchina deserta e scorse la rubrica del cellulare sotto la lettera M.

«Piccola!» esordì la Tyrell, con un tono affaticato.

«Stai bene?» domandò Sansa, preoccupata.

«Soltanto sfinita per il test di matematica, tranquilla. Scusa per tutto questo vociare, sono in mensa.»

«Oh, spero sia andato bene. Devo raccontarti una cosa!» Sansa si guardò attorno per assicurarsi che non ci fosse nessuno fra i piedi. «Ieri sera, mente tornavo a casa, un tipo ha cercato di portarmi via la borsa…»

«Mio dio, tu stai bene, sì?» la interruppe l’altra, animandosi di colpo.

«Sì, sì! Non hai idea… Un uomo mi ha salv- voglio dire, ha recuperato la mia borsa. È stato davvero coraggioso, Margaery. Avresti dovuto vederlo!»

«Molto cavalleresco!»

«Sì, infatti!» concordò Sansa. A Sandor potevano essere imputati parecchi difetti ma sul suo coraggio e la sua prontezza, nulla da dire. «L’ho anche invitato a cena per ringraziarlo. Pensavo fosse la cosa giusta da fare…» aggiunse, ricominciando a sentirsi mortificata.

«Ma…?»

«Eravamo tutti a disagio! Io… no, non ne sono sicura. Ho bevuto del brandy, Margaery! Non sembrava pericoloso.»

«Il brandy?»

«No, lui! Sandor, si chiama Sandor.»

«Tesoro, non riesco a seguirti. E c’è un idiota seduto al tavolo di fronte al mio che sta facendo qualcosa di davvero disgustoso col suo budino. Non devo guardarlo!»

«Il fatto è… Margaery, ignora il ragazzo del budino. Sandor è… lui ha una cicatrice. La sua faccia, metà della sua faccia è bruciata. È spaventoso ed è una persona così… rude! Per questo invitarlo a cena è stata una pessima idea! Sembrava un elefante in cristalleria e io mi sentivo in colpa per averlo portato in casa. Al tempo stesso però sapevo che non avrebbe fatto niente di male, ma mia madre dice che non dovrei mai più fare una cosa del genere…»

«Ascolta: sei una ragazza davvero dolce ed educata e non ti sei fatta impressionare dal suo aspetto. Questo ti fa onore, sai? Ad ogni modo, è tutto finito. La prossima volta ti terrai la borsa più stretta e non avrai bisogno che nessuno venga in tuo soccorso. Promesso?»

«Promesso!»

«Quindi, se ti senti responsabile di aver messo i tuoi genitori in difficoltà o…»

«Non è la parte peggiore.»

«E quale sarebbe, invece?»

«Non riesco a smettere di pensare a lui. Il suo volto…» quasi singhiozzò. Trattenne il fiato, incapace di terminare la frase. Perché Sandor non voleva andarsene dalla sua testa? Perché non voleva lasciarla in pace? _Solo un uomo_.

«Non lo rivedrai più, non avere paura.»

«Ma ieri, a cena, l’ho osservato, Margaery! Sapeva che lo stavo guardando, lo sapeva! Non ero spaventata, in quel momento.» Non riuscì a dirle quanto l’avesse trovato vagamente buffo con la salsa colata sul mento. Era ancora convinta che fosse colpa del brandy.

«Non hai motivo di esserlo adesso, allora. Respira, piccola.»

«Ieri non volevo nemmeno che andasse via così presto. Invece stamattina quando mi sono svegliata era come se sentissi i suoi occhi ancora su di me e sembrava che sapesse… che per quanto lo guardassi e per quanto sapessi di non avere paura di lui, la sua cicatrice restava la cosa più spaventosa che avessi mai visto.»

«Credo che tu sia ancora sotto shock perché hanno tentato di derubarti. Vuoi che venga da te? Posso prendere il treno delle tre meno un quarto, dovrei fare in tempo.»

«Mi piacerebbe vederti ma non voglio disturbarti. Magari dovrei distrarmi, pensare ad altro, a qualcun altro.»

«Sì, brava! Ragazzi carini all’orizzonte?»

Sansa alzò lo sguardo solo per poi ricordarsi che era in cortile, da sola. «Non adesso.» rise «Ho saltato il pranzo per poter avere un po’ di pace e parlarti.»

«Vai a mangiare, prima che finiscano le tortine al limone!»

«Quelle che danno qui non sono nemmeno tanto buone…»

«Le migliori sono quelle della pasticceria nel mio isolato! Lo so, lo so, sono una donna estremamente fortunata.»

Quindi la conversazione si era spostata sui dolci e sul prossimo weekend che avrebbero trascorso assieme.

“Continuava a chiamarmi _uccellino_ ” avrebbe voluto raccontarle Sansa, ma quello era il dettaglio che avrebbe potuto conferire alla faccenda risvolti che non era pronta ad esplorare. A telefonata conclusa, sapeva cosa fare.

Sperava di non sbagliarsi ma Joffrey Baratheon le lanciava sorrisetti fin troppo complici da almeno un paio di settimane. Forse adesso era il caso di smettere di essere timida e sfuggente quando incrociava il suo sguardo, poteva cominciare a ricambiare le sue silenziose attenzioni in corridoio. Lui era così carino ed elegante da somigliare a un principe delle fiabe, con quegli occhi chiari e i capelli biondi. “Sì,” si disse Sansa “vorrei che fosse il mio principe. Sono sicura che è un gentiluomo” Già solo l’idea la riempiva di una sottile e crepitante euforia. “La prossima volta che lo vedrò, gli regalerò il mio migliore sorriso.”

Mentre simile pensieri si impossessavano della sua mente, lei non figurava altro che la pelle candida e compatta del suo viso. Un viso fatto di perfezione. Nessuna cicatrice spaventosa ne aveva portato via metà.

Era piuttosto affamata, così cominciò a correre verso la mensa lungo i monotoni corridoi del liceo, con la fluente chioma rossa che le danzava sulla schiena.

 

Dopo l’ora di storia uscì dall’aula con più entusiasmo di chiunque altro. Benché si fosse sforzata di contenersi durante la spiegazione del professore, non era stata in grado di evitare che la soddisfazione carica di aspettativa facesse capolino di tanto in tanto sui suoi lineamenti dolci. Varcata la porta, iniziò a lanciare occhiate attente attorno a sé, cercando di individuare Joffrey. Lo vide che parlottava con un paio di ragazzi. Lei si concesse di osservarlo per qualche attimo da lontano, mentre scoppiava a ridere dopo aver detto qualcosa che sembrava aver lasciato perplessi i suoi amici. Sansa si soffermò sul suo portamento fiero, sul modo in cui teneva su la testa e teneva le mani sui fianchi.

Si fece coraggio e si diresse verso di lui. Camminò lentamente, dritta come le era stato insegnato da bambina, un sorriso timido ma inequivocabile sulle labbra. Passò così vicino a Joffrey che quasi poté toccargli la spalla. E lui, che cieco non era, si accorse del modo in cui lei dirottò lo sguardo e accentuò il sorriso proprio mentre gli fu accanto.

La ragazza sentì i passi del suo principe che la seguivano mentre era ormai nei pressi del proprio armadietto.

«Sansa.» la chiamò lui. “Oh, la sua voce è dolce come miele” fu il primo pensiero di lei.

Si voltò portandosi una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio. «Sai come mi chiamo.» appurò, piacevolmente sorpresa.

«Se conosco il nome della ragazza più carina della scuola? Certo.» la lusingò Joffrey, in un tono così soave ed educato che parve assolutamente sincero. In più, il modo in cui lui la guardava, la faceva sentire all’altezza di quel complimento. Era come se la stesse accarezzando senza neppure toccarla.

«Sei troppo gentile.» si schernì lei, arrossendo visibilmente.

«Speravo davvero che avresti smesso di scappare, un giorno…» disse lui, porgendole il braccio.

Sansa non riusciva a crederci. Lei l’aveva pensata come una fantasticheria romantica, ma quel ragazzo si comportava davvero come un principe! Nessuno l’aveva mai trattata con tale riguardo. Gli regalò un nuovo, carico sorriso e annuì appena, avvolgendosi felice attorno al suo braccio. Lo prese delicatamente, la mano che tremava per l’emozione al contatto con il velluto della sua giacca color porpora. Si sentì così fortunata mentre percorrevano il corridoio verso l’uscita! Gli sguardi di tutti erano puntati su di loro e Joff aveva un profumo che non avrebbe mai voluto dimenticare.

«Ti piacerebbe venire a casa mia?» azzardò lui.

Se anche non avesse voluto andare con lui, Sansa non sarebbe mai riuscita a dire di no ad una richiesta fatta con tale gentilezza. Non dubitò neppure per un attimo che in sua compagnia avrebbe trascorso un pomeriggio speciale.

 

Joffrey non sembrava essere figlio di Robert Baratheon quanto di Cersei Lannister. I due coniugi avevano divorziato che lei aveva forse due anni, perciò non si ricordava di aver mai conosciuto il loro primogenito anche se probabilmente i loro genitori li avevano già messi l’uno di fronte all’altra all’epoca in cui i bambini stringevano un ciuccio fra le labbra.

La madre di Joff era una donna bellissima. Da lei il figlio aveva sicuramente preso buona parte dell’aspetto fisico, a partire dal biondo dei capelli. Quelli di lei erano lunghi oltre le spalle, lucenti e perfettamente pettinati.

Sansa era cresciuta nell’agio di una dimora ricca e spaziosa, consapevole di avere la fortuna di far parte di una famiglia benestante, ma casa Lannister era davvero l’emblema del lusso. Il mobilio d’antiquariato era tirato a nuovo ed esposto all’occhio degli ospiti in tutta la sua magnificenza. La ragazza non era neppure del tutto convinta di volersi sedere su quel prezioso divano; se ne avesse rovinato la tappezzeria? Perfino i bottoni cuciti sui cuscini sembravano preziosi. Ovunque lei si voltasse, i regali colori oro e porpora raggiungevano la sua vista. Palissandro, noce, ceramiche maiolicate, cristalli e broccato: il salotto non era fatto d’altro. Era permeato dall’odore ormai sbiadito della vernice per legno pregiato.

«Sansa, colombella, non aver paura. Siediti pure.» la esortò Cersei, notando la sua titubanza. La ragazza obbedì, lisciandosi la gonna e tenendo le gambe ben chiuse. Senza alcuno sforzo, schiena dritta e mani posate in grembo, cercò di mostrarsi all’altezza dell’ambiente in cui si trovava. “Sandor si sarebbe buttato su questi cuscini senza tanti complimenti” pensò “e avrebbe… _No_ ”. Ma cosa le diceva la testa? Perché pensare a lui in un momento del genere? Una vertigine alle bocche dello stomaco le fece emettere un mugolio che per fortuna né Joffrey né sua madre udirono. Spostò lo sguardo su di lui e si sentì subito meglio.

«Gerôme!» chiamò la donna, accompagnandosi con uno schiocco di dita.

Un cameriere dalla capigliatura brizzolata e con tanto di livrea fece il suo ingresso con un inchino. «Madame?»

«Porta delle paste alla crema e del succo di frutta per i ragazzi ed un flute di champagne per me.» ordinò lei. Guardò Sansa mentre parlava, come ad accertarsi che le stesse bene quanto richiesto. Lei non avrebbe ribattuto neppure se fosse stata allergica alla crema.

I magnetici occhi verdi della Lannister continuarono a studiarla per qualche istante, il suo ampio sorriso a mostrare senz’altro la sua approvazione. «Non temete, cari. Fra pochi minuti vi lascerò da soli e smetterò di fare da terzo incomodo.»

Joffrey annuì rigidamente. Sua madre finse di non notarlo e si concentrò invece su Sansa. «Sei di una tale bellezza, bambina. Mi ricordo di te quand’eri piccola e già allora si poteva intravedere in quale splendido fiore saresti sbocciata.»

“La madre è addirittura più cortese del figlio. Questo dev’essere un sogno” si ritrovò a pensare Sansa, confusa ed estasiata dai complimenti. «Lei è davvero troppo gentile. Io…» cominciò, incapace di trovare le parole per esprimere quanto tutto ciò le sembrasse meraviglioso e irreale. «E' lei ad essere splendida.» mormorò alla fine, abbassando lo sguardo in segno di deferenza. 

La risata di Cersei aveva il potere di essere delicata e sicura di sé al tempo stesso. Sansa alzò pian piano gli occhi verso di lei e la donna congiunse le mani al petto, guardandola come se fosse la soddisfazione più grande in quella sua impeccabile giornata. «Sei davvero dolce, colombella. Il mio Joffrey ha scelto bene.»

Gerôme tornò in mezzo a loro reggendo un vassoio d’argento istoriato carico di bontà. Sansa allungò la mano verso uno dei piattini e sperò, sperò con tutto il cuore, di non diventare maldestra per l’emozione rischiando di mandarlo in frantumi. Fortunatamente, non si verificò alcun danno. Il pasticcino alla crema era delizioso e il succo di frutti rossi così buono che Sansa dubitava fosse quello comune che si vendeva nei Tetrapak al supermercato. Doveva essere biologico e costoso, ne era certa.

Ben presto Cersei fece come aveva detto, lasciando lei e Joffrey da soli. Si allontanò con la sua camminata raffinata, perfettamente a proprio agio nel tubino rosso di Burberry.

 

«Un altro.»

Non gli fu necessario ripetersi. Lo scotch scivolò lungo il bancone seguendo una traiettoria precisa. Il vecchio Lloyd sapeva il fatto suo, dopo tredici anni in quella bettola.

Ma Sandor era di passaggio, un’anima vagante come molte altre, non ne sapeva nulla né di lui né della sua esperienza. Mandò giù il secondo giro come se fosse acqua fresca. «Versa.» disse. Una sola parola ed era pure più di quanto avesse voglia di dire quella sera.

Lloyd, che non faceva mai domande agli sconosciuti, calò di nuovo la bottiglia senza emettere un fiato. Il giovane uomo che aveva di fronte sembrava uscito dagli inferi, ma almeno si rivelava onesto nel continuare a pagare. Sbatteva sul bancone banconote stropicciate. Una volta, un’altra e un’altra ancora. E ancora.

La testa di Sandor cominciò ad alleggerirsi. Giusto un po’. Troppo poco. Per uno che era stato orrendamente sfigurato da bambino, solo al mondo e deluso dalla vita, gli effetti di una sbronza non erano mai abbastanza forti. Gli consentivano di dimenticare, certo, ma non a lungo quanto avrebbe voluto. In più, adesso aveva un altro motivo per chiedere aiuto alla bottiglia. Un motivo dai lunghi capelli rossi. Erano come impigliati fra le sue dita, quei capelli rossi, e non era in grado di lasciarli andare. Per questo, per questo aveva bisogno di stordirsi. Lui era un uomo, rabbioso come un mastino, trent’anni appena compiuti. Lei era una ragazzina, un uccellino in una gabbietta dorata.

Lei era carina ed educata, pulita e posata. Allo stesso tempo lui era sicuro di averla vista, una scintilla. Nascondeva più passione di quanta ne mostrasse o le avessero insegnato a mostrare. E lui ne era consumato.

Era una follia.

«Ehi, cane!» si sentì chiamare, con un tono tutt’altro che amichevole. Non si voltò se non al secondo richiamo. «Clegane!»

«Che cazzo vuoi, Trant?» ringhiò, le labbra torte in una smorfia terrificante.

Quell’uomo infido gli si avvicinò vestito di baldanza. «Povero cucciolo spettinato, dove hai lasciato quella fighetta rossa?»

Sandor Clegane, per una buona manciata di ragioni, era di pessimo umore. Le nocche della sua mano destra andarono a schiantarsi contro la mascella di quella feccia senza alcun preavviso.

Ci fu un grande schianto, Meryn Trant rovinò all’indietro finendo contro uno dei tavoli e trascinandolo con sé. Quando si rimise in piedi era piuttosto furioso. Il Mastino lo era quasi sempre, quindi combattevano ad armi pari.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scrivere di Joffrey che fa tutto il carino e di Sansa che se la beve, è stata una tortura... Ma spero ne sia valsa la pena v.v  
> Fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate e grazie per esser passati di qui (:


	3. The Hound

Non era la prima volta che veniva coinvolto in una rissa. Non gli era mai costata una nottata al fresco, però. Perché Trant era un pezzo di merda e i suoi amici anche peggio di lui. “Mi ha attaccato, qui ci sono i testimoni” aveva detto ai poliziotti quel lurido codardo, gli occhi spalancati e il capo tremante, la perfetta farsa a cui Sandor aveva risposto con una risata piena, incredula e intessuta di disprezzo. In fondo, Meryn aveva ragione, lui l’aveva colpito per primo. Ed era stato liberatorio, cazzo, andarci giù pesante e ridurlo a una maschera di sangue. Le mani gli tremavano ancora per l’adrenalina quando i tre agenti lo avevano scortato via in manette. Aveva provato a lottare, ma era stanco ed ubriaco. Tutto ciò che aveva guadagnato era un aggravante per resistenza a pubblico ufficiale. Si era voltato indietro con scatto feroce, la metà martoriata della sua faccia che riluceva sotto il blu e il rosso della volante. Non si sarebbe perso per niente al mondo la perfida e vigliacca soddisfazione dipinta fra sangue e sudore sul viso di Trant; quella visione l’avrebbe motivato a fare di meglio la prossima volta che l’avrebbe incontrato.

Si era addormentato pressoché immediatamente non appena aveva potuto rannicchiarsi sulla brandina troppo piccola nella cella del commissariato.

 

La prima cosa che Sansa fece, quando aprì gli occhi quella mattina, fu ricordare il tocco delicato di Joffrey sulla sua mano quando le aveva detto che aveva passato insieme a lei uno splendido pomeriggio, e poi tutto il resto. Andò a ritroso in quelle ore che accanto a lui erano volate fin troppo presto, tornando poi a quando erano usciti sottobraccio davanti all’intera scuola. Niente, non un singolo dettaglio stonato in quell’incantevole fotografia. Sentiva di essere piaciuta a Joff almeno la metà di quanto a lei era piaciuto lui.

Svegliatasi di ottimo umore, rimpianse il fatto che quel giorno ci fosse assemblea degli insegnanti. Niente liceo voleva dire niente principe azzurro. Si sciolse dall’abbraccio delle lenzuola e si stiracchiò, i capelli arruffati sulla sua testa. Infilò i piedi nelle ciabattine e raggiunse lo specchio. Sorrise. Si sentiva rinata, una persona positiva ed entusiasta. Improvvisamente la vita sembrava offrirle così tanto che si chiedeva come potesse non averlo notato prima. Forse sarebbe andata a trovare suo padre, magari aveva bisogno d’aiuto a sistemare le scartoffie in ufficio. Lui era sempre così contento di averla intorno…

«Dove vai, tesoro?» le chiese Cat, più tardi, mentre la osservava spazzolarsi i capelli.

«Da papà. Vuoi che gli porti qualcosa?»

«No. Solo… fa’ attenzione, piccola mia. Sicura che non stai andando da quel ragazzo di cui mi hai parlato ieri?»

La risata di Sansa rivelò la sua sincerità. «Sicura. Anche se mi piacerebbe!» disse, scoccando un’occhiata furba a sua madre. In realtà, non le aveva detto il nome del ragazzo in questione; per qualche strano motivo che lei non comprendeva, Catelyn non nutriva particolare simpatia nei confronti di Cersei Lannister e di suo figlio.

La ragazza uscì di casa con una maglietta di filo azzurro elettrico ed un paio di jeans chiari. Infilato un gilet blu scuro, si strinse la borsa sotto il braccio e si diresse alla fermata del bus. Quando arrivò in commissariato, lo trovò attivo come lo era in ogni qualsiasi mattina alle dieci. 

All’ingresso, i ritratti del Presidente e del precedente e compianto commissario Arryn troneggiavano al di sopra della bacheca cui erano affissi avvisi di varia natura per i dipendenti. Un paio di agenti la fermarono per accertarsi della sua identità. Sansa esibì la carta d’identità. «Sono la figlia di Eddard Stark.» disse. Attese che uno dei due andasse a riferire al diretto interessato. Quando l’uomo tornò le sorrise, le diede il permesso di passare ed entrambi, con un cenno in sincrono del capo, le augurarono una buona giornata.

Dietro una doppia fila di scrivanie la salutarono Judy e Francine, già alle prese con il primo caffè della giornata e una pila di registri da tenere in ordine. Lavoravano lì da poco più di un anno, ma lei aveva già avuto modo di parlare con loro molte volte. Erano sempre carine con lei, e Sansa sospettava che avessero una relazione segreta fra di loro. O ci andavano molto vicine, comunque. 

La ragazza superò la prima anticamera degli uffici, mettendo piede nella sala comune. Da un lato, gli accessi all’area delle celle, distanziata dal resto tramite un lungo corridoio spoglio. Dall’altro lo studio di suo padre, del vice e di tutti gli altri. Incrociò facce conosciute e le salutò con un cenno della mano. Quando bussò alla porta, suo padre l’attendeva già in piedi davanti alla scrivania.

Sansa si illuminò, correndogli incontro. «Ciao papà!»

Sbatté le ciglia sugli occhioni azzurri quando lui le accarezzò la guancia con la nocca dell’indice. «Sei qui per denunciare qualcuno?» scherzò Ned. Doveva essere di buonumore, non era un uomo solitamente incline alle facezie e alle battute, benché avesse un animo buono ed onesto come pochi.

«Quel furfante di mio padre.» rispose lei, tranquillamente, alzando gli occhi verso le pile di libri al muro. Qua e là, spuntavano fotografie incorniciate della loro famiglia. Sansa girò attorno alla scrivania e sfiorò il bracciolo della poltrona con le dita, valutando l’ipotesi di sedervisi o meno. Se fosse entrato qualcuno e l’avesse vista lì, al posto che spettava al rispettabile commissario Stark, sarebbe morta di imbarazzo.

«Hai fatto colazione? Ti faccio portare una ciambella.» disse Eddard «Siediti.»

Sansa avrebbe preferito una tortina al limone, ma non si sarebbe lamentata di una ciambella glassata. Annuì soltanto, e Ned si affacciò dalla porta per chiamare Devon. Sua figlia si sedette cautamente sul facoltoso scranno girevole. Resistere alla tentazione di giocare con le ruote fu dura ma “non sono più una bambina” si disse, e rimase ferma, rilassandosi contro il comodo schienale.

L’agente Devon fece il suo ingresso poco dopo, rispettando il saluto formale al suo superiore. A Sansa, che aveva visto sbocciare in una piccola donna durante gli ultimi anni, riservò un occhiolino. A lei venne spontaneo sorridergli ma fece di tutto per frenare il battito furioso del proprio cuore. Lui era un uomo affascinante, affabile, sulla trentina, con la divisa perfettamente in ordine e un buon dopobarba legnoso. Sansa al suo cospetto si ritrovava sempre in piacevole soggezione. “Non devo arrrossire, non devo arrossire, non devo arrossire” si ripeté, stringendo la presa sui braccioli di pelle. Deglutì, prendendo un paio di ampi respiri.

Poi lui uscì dall’ufficio e Sansa si toccò furtivamente le guance, senza farsi vedere da Ned. Erano fredde, per fortuna. “Sono una persona adulta” appurò con soddisfazione.

“Se solo riuscissi a smettere di arrossire anche in presenza di Joffrey…” si disse, sospirando. “Sono sicura che Cersei non arrossisce di fronte a nessuno!”

Da lì a pochi minuti arrivò non solo la ciambellina glassata per Sansa, ma anche l’agente Cassel con delle scartoffie per suo padre. «Abbiamo un tipo da rilasciare. Ha passato la notte al fresco come da prassi, ma sostiene di non avere nessuno che paghi la cauzione. Risulta già schedato, non so quanto sia prudente lasciarlo andare su due piedi.»

«Grazie Jory, leggo immediatamente il rapporto, vedremo il da farsi.» disse Ned, ripiegando il foglio che gli veniva porto.

«Signore.» disse l’altro, congedandosi.

Ned si accomodò sulla modesta sedia sistemata di fronte alla sua scrivania e fece scorrere rapidamente lo sguardo su quanto gli era stato consegnato. A Sansa non sfuggì il modo in cui i suoi occhi si ridussero a fessure, tradendo incredulità. Ripiegò nuovamente il foglio quando ebbe finito di leggere, facendosi improvvisamente pensieroso, quasi cupo. Non emise un fiato. Si alzò in piedi ed uscì, senza curarsi di chiudere la porta.

Sansa si domandava cosa stesse succedendo ma non aveva osato chiedere. Suo padre le era sembrato talmente sconvolto che era stato molto più facile fingere di non accorgersene. Rimase buona al suo posto, con le dita sporche di zucchero. Già, colpa della glassa… Abbandonò l’ufficio, diretta verso il bagno, e una visione che mai si sarebbe aspettata di trovarsi davanti le fece guizzare il cuore in gola. Si appiattì contro il muro. Oltre l’angolo che la nascondeva, sulla panca destinata alle attese, era ammanettato Sandor Clegane. Sansa si sporse un’altra volta, giusto per essere sicura che la sua immaginazione non le avesse giocato qualche pessimo tiro. No, era proprio lui e suo padre gli stava di fronte. Non capiva cosa si stessero dicendo, ma Ned sembrava in difficoltà e l’altro sicuramente per nulla contrito.

“Cosa ci fa qui? Cosa ha fatto?”

Sansa si ricordò delle dita appiccicose e pregò ci fosse un altro bagno da quel lato dell’edificio. Nella sua sfortuna, il meglio che riuscì a trovare furono delle salviettine umide in uno dei cassetti di suo padre. Tornò a sedersi come se niente fosse, ma in realtà una sensazione di crescente disagio le stava montando dentro.

 

«Non potete tenermi qui.» fu la secca soluzione del Mastino. Ned era sicuro di aver udito come un ringhio basso sfuggire da quelle labbra insolenti.

«Non aggravi la sua posizione, signor Clegane. La resistenza a pubblico ufficiale l’ha già aggiunta alla lista…» ribatté il commissario Stark, più neutrale possibile, per quanto faticoso fosse. La sua posizione era di grande conflitto; quell’uomo era stato in casa sua, ce l’aveva portato sua figlia! Ed ora veniva fuori che si trattava di un pregiudicato rissoso. Ringraziò dio che non avesse posato neppure un dito su Sansa. «Trovi qualcuno che le paghi la cauzione, oppure la riporteremo in cella. Non le viene in mente nessuno a cui poter telefonare? Ne ha diritto, sa?»

Sandor lo guardò dal basso verso l’alto, cinereo, le labbra tirate in una smorfia di disgusto. «No, razza di idiota. No! L’ho già detto ai tuoi colleghi.»

Non si poteva certo affermare che il Mastino contasse sul pregio della pazienza, e quella poca che possedeva era stata esaurita da un pezzo.

«Badi, Clegane…» Ned s’irrigidì, cambiando registro «Se non avesse aiutato mia figlia, la sua posizione a quest’ora sarebbe molto diversa. Immagino lei abbia passato una pessima nottata e ho deciso di soprassedere sul modo in cui sta mancando di rispetto alla mia autorità. Trovi qualcuno che le possa saldare la cauzione, oppure fra dieci minuti esatti è di nuovo dentro.»

 

“Sono una persona adulta, non è così?” Sansa continuava a ripeterselo, a mo’ di mantra. 

Sandor era rimasto fastidiosamente ancorato ai suoi pensieri per tutto quel tempo ed ora eccolo lì, a pochi metri da lei. Che il destino volesse comunicarle qualcosa? Che si trattasse dell’occasione per liberarsi di un demone? Se avesse affrontato la situazione come la persona adulta che voleva credere di essere, allora avrebbe dovuto andare di là e congedarsi con lui. Guardarlo in faccia un’ultima volta, da pari a pari, e poi non rivederlo mai più, nemmeno nei ricordi.

Si fece coraggio. Restò qualche istante accanto alla porta dell’ufficio, immobile. E poi, cautamente, un passo dopo l’altro, andò incontro a quella sua così ambivalente ossessione. Lo rivide a cena, pensò alla salsa che gli colava sul mento. “Uccellino” si sentì chiamare. Le era apparso così innocuo! Incolpò ancora una volta il brandy che quella sera le aveva distorto la percezione. O forse era stata semplicemente condizionata dal fatto che lui un paio d’ore prima avesse compiuto un gesto eroico, chissà.

Adesso, prese un ampio respiro e quando gli fu di fronte tossì per attirare l’attenzione. Lui, che aveva tenuto il capo chino fino a quel momento, lo sollevò. Spalancò gli occhi, meravigliato, affrettandosi poi a indurire lo sguardo. 

«Giusto tu ci mancavi. L’uccellino ben educato, chiuso nella gabbietta del paparino.» sputò lui, astioso.

Sansa non arretrò di un passo. Fece di tutto per non guardare il lato sinistro del suo volto, la carne morta, intrecciata in un viluppo d’orrore. “Non arrossire” si disse per l’ennesima volta, ma aveva perso completamente il controllo. Il battito cardiaco era così forte, così assordante, che le veniva da piangere. Aveva paura che lui potesse sentirlo. Anzi, era certa che lui ne fosse in grado!

«Perché sei così pieno d’odio?» mormorò, le guance percorse da un fremito bollente e la gola arida come il letto estinto di un fiume. Non riusciva a credere di aver pronunciato simili parole. Se ne stava lì atterrita da un uomo ammanettato, un colosso che tormentava il suo subconscio, e non aveva di meglio da fare che porgli quesiti di natura morale?

«Lo sono e basta. Di’ a tuo padre di farmi uscire di qui.» replicò lui, secco e aspro come uno sperone di roccia.

«Mi dispiace, non posso.»

Sansa trasalì quando Sandor si spinse bruscamente in avanti, le ginocchia che quasi potevano toccarla e le manette che tintinnarono contro la barra dello schienale. La ragazza deglutì arretrando in maniera impercettibile, anche se non abbastanza perché a lui non sfuggisse.

«Renditi utile, allora, invece di startene lì con quella faccia da stupida. Portami un caffè.»

Sansa distolse lo sguardo, afferrandosi il labbro fra i denti. Non sarebbe mai riuscita a nasconderlo, quelle parole le avevano fatto male, sentiva come un nodo di spine in fondo alla gola. «Non è carino quello che mi hai detto.» obiettò, la voce flebile e timorosa, le dita intrecciate fra loro. Perché lui la trattava così? Voleva solo essere gentile.

«Non me ne frega un cazzo. Lo sai che non me ne frega un cazzo, uccellino?» disse l’altro, rude, i lineamenti incattiviti dalla rabbia.

«Mi dispiace di averti disturbato. Addio.» pigolò Sansa. Arretrò di qualche passo prima di voltargli le spalle. Lui era una bestia, ora lo vedeva chiaramente. Era una bestia spaventosa e sfigurata e lei sentiva il bisogno di scappare a nascondersi prima che la divorasse con quel suo sguardo affilato. I suoi occhi la mordevano, canini invisibili che le si piantavano aguzzi e crudeli nella carne.

Voleva tornare a casa e tuffare la faccia in un cuscino morbido che asciugasse le sue lacrime. Poi, dimenticare. Ma sapeva, con inflessibile sicurezza, che quest’ultima cosa non sarebbe accaduta facilmente.

 

Tutti, nel suo ambiente, conoscevano il nome di Sansa Stark. Era la figlia di “quel grosso pezzo di merda” e su di lei, a sfregio, gli apprezzamenti squallidi sovraffollavano le notti ubriache. Ma lui, solo lui, aveva avuto il privilegio di starle vicino. Si era trattato di una fortuita coincidenza la prima volta ed anche la seconda. Si domandò quanto a lungo ancora il destino avesse intenzione di infierire su di lui.

Lei era davvero un uccellino: graziosa, gentile e timorosa. Una creaturina che a tenerla fra le dita si sarebbe spezzata. Per qualche strano e maledetto motivo, Sandor non si era divertito affatto a metterle paura, ma si era sentito in dovere di farlo. Perché ad un cane non era forse richiesto in primis proprio quello, un certo senso del dovere?

Sapeva di volerla, in un modo in cui era sbagliato per uno come lui. E se lei avesse continuato a svolazzargli attorno con le sue splendide piumette rosse, come avrebbe potuto resistere alla tentazione di allungare le mani e stringere, stringere forte? Dannazione a lei! Era il motivo per cui si ritrovava bloccato lì. Lui, che alla catena si era sempre rifiutato di stare.

«Coglioni. Branco di coglioni…» le parole scivolarono fuori dalla sua bocca in uno sporco, gretto rigurgito di frustrazione.

Sapeva benissimo a chi telefonare, Sandor Clegane. Semplicemente si trattava dell’ultima persona sulla faccia della terra a cui avrebbe voluto rivolgere la parola. La sua vita, in quel picco di irrequieto avvilimento, gli sembrò talmente ingiusta, talmente meschina da congelargli l’aria nei polmoni.

 

 

 

 


	4. Rift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scusate la lunga attesa, purtroppo l'università mi aveva risucchiato la vita. Spero che il capitolo sia di vostro gradimento, enjoy!  
> Un grazie in particolare alla mia Jess ♥

«Lurido verme, non può farmi questo.»

La presa di Cersei attorno al calice di Chambolle-Musigny si fece pericolosamente stretta. Il vecchio Pycelle, avvezzo dopo tutti quegli anni a riconoscere i segni della rabbia montante, arretrò di un passo. Calò gli occhi acquosi mormorando, nel suo solito tono pedantemente ossequioso: «Mi rincresce essere portatore di così spiacevoli notizie…»

La splendida leonessa di casa Lannister torse il labbro in una smorfia che tradiva ben poca sopportazione; i salamelecchi di Pycelle erano l’ultima cosa a poter quietare il suo fastidio.

Così il suo ex-marito credeva di poter sottrarre a Joffrey ciò che gli spettava di diritto? Il cognome Baratheon, per ottenere il quale Cersei aveva dovuto subire umiliazioni per anni, era l’unica cosa di cui era grata. Con esso, il giovane Joff figurava sulla carta come primogenito ufficiale di Robert e quindi come erede del suo patrimonio. Gli atti erano stati firmati alla presenza di Cersei e quello, ricordò lei, era stato il momento migliore del loro matrimonio. 

La donna avrebbe voluto che il mondo intero fosse ai piedi del suo bambino, ma in mancanza di una così grandiosa soddisfazione, aveva sperato di potergli regalare almeno la potenza economica dei Baratheon. Adesso era intenzionata a lottare per strappare via a Robert ogni centesimo. Gli avrebbe impedito di riconoscere quel figlio illegittimo di cui aveva cianciato Pycelle. Gendry sembrava si chiamasse, e se avesse acquisito il cognome del suo vero padre, tutta la fortuna un giorno sarebbe passata nelle sue mani.

Oh la mente affilata di Cersei stava già elaborando un subdolo piano. I dettagli, però, li avrebbe rimandati a più tardi. Adesso si apprestava ad occuparsi di un’altra faccenda, più piacevole e che sperava avrebbe dipinto soddisfazione sul viso di suo figlio.

Congedò Pycelle con un altezzoso gesto della mano, un movimento di eleganza innata che il vecchio non fu svelto ad afferrare. La donna fu costretta ad aggiungere: «Via, adesso. Faccia entrare i miei ospiti, suppongo stiano aspettando di essere ricevuti.»

Sedette alla scrivania in ciliegio del suo studio e si preparò ad accogliere gli uomini fino a quel momento appostati dietro la soglia. Fosse stata una donna qualunque, tipi del genere li avrebbe temuti. Ma lei, invece, era Cersei Lannister, ed il suo potere controllava perfino la ferocia di quei due fratelli.

 

Sandor detestava la propria immagine riflessa nello specchio, quel giorno non più che ogni altro. Aveva provato così a lungo l’impulso di sferrare un pugno contro la superficie fredda di quel ritratto, ma poi aveva realizzato… A che pro spaccarsi le nocche contro il vetro tagliente quando poteva sfruttare quella rabbia per fare del male a qualcun altro? Molto più appagante. Era la storia della sua vita, una discesa agli inferi costruita su una cruda realizzazione di se stesso. Ora gli veniva chiesto di mettere a frutto quel potenziale, la sua aria minacciosa, la sua ineguagliabile capacità di incarnare l’incubo perfetto. E lui aveva accettato, senza pensarci due volte.

A Gregor pagare la sua cauzione era costato quanto dar via un proprio braccio; e non perché fosse avido e temesse di distaccarsi dalle effimere gioie di un gruzzolo di denaro. Sandor poteva quasi annusarlo, il disdegno che suo fratello serbava nei suoi confronti. Non importava che cosa facesse o non facesse, quel puzzo di avversione macerata era sempre lì, permeava i loro rari e rigidi incontri in maniera stagnante. E del resto, il Mastino ricambiava appieno la carrellata di “bei sentimenti”.

Gregor Clegane era la mano di ferro della famiglia Lannister e, non appena Cersei era stata informata del motivo della sua assenza, aveva immediatamente intravisto una possibilità per far contento suo figlio. Erano giorni che Joffrey s’era messo in testa di prendere un cane, un pitbull purosangue… Ebbene, avrebbe avuto di meglio.

Il Mastino si infilò la maglietta nera, cotone anonimo ma che fasciava a pennello il suo torace largo. Tirò indietro i capelli, raccogliendoli in una coda. Prese la fondina della pistola dallo schienale della sedia e se l’assicurò alla cintura dei jeans. Un paio di vecchi anfibi ai piedi ed era pronto a scortare il rampollo Baratheon ovunque avesse voluto.

A Sandor non era mai stata promessa una paga così alta per un lavoro quasi piacevole… Avrebbe solo dovuto fare ciò che gli riusciva meglio e senza alcuna fatica: spaventare la gente. Mettersi agli ordini di un ragazzino non lo turbava, in vista di un cospicuo profitto.

 

Sansa attorcigliò attorno all’indice una ciocca di capelli. Il morbido sole del pomeriggio li faceva ardere come fiamme al vento. Joff le aveva dato appuntamento al parco, dicendole che era ansioso di mostrarle il suo nuovo cane. La ragazza si era accomodata così sulla panchina accanto al chiosco dei gelati, osservando incantata i colori che la circondavano per ingannare l’attesa. I bambini si rincorrevano o si lanciavano una palla, spensierati e felici, protetti dagli sguardi vigili dei genitori. Le coppiette passeggiavano mano nella mano. Chi era tutto preso dalla lettura, chi dal mangiucchiare una ciambella, ragazzi e ragazze discutevano del più e del meno, gente di ogni età si dedicava al jogging, cani di tutte le razze tiravano il guinzaglio seguiti dai loro padroni…

Sansa si domandò che aspetto avesse l’animale da compagnia di Joff. Lui si era mantenuto quanto mai vago, rivelandole solo che era molto grosso ma che non avrebbe dovuto averne paura. “Se ci sei tu accanto a me, non ne avrò” gli aveva detto lei, sempre più invaghita ad ogni giorno che passava. Era felice che il giovane Baratheon fosse entrato nella sua vita, bello come un principe, galante come un cavaliere, elegante e popolare come era giusto che fosse lo studente più ricco della scuola. Perfino un semplice sms da parte sua riusciva a farle battere forte il cuore ed ogni volta che lui la guardava negli occhi, Sansa si convinceva che non avrebbe mai trovato un ragazzo più perfetto di lui, uno che la corteggiasse in modo così carino e che avesse un così dolce sorriso. Si ritrovò a sorridere fra sé e sé e non si accorse che lui era là, a due passi da lei. Quando il suo sguardo si spostò su Joffrey, il cuore di Sansa accelerò forsennatamente, e non per merito suo. Alle sue spalle si ergeva Sandor Clegane, oscuro e silenzioso.

La ragazza scattò in piedi e indietreggiò di un passo. Se anche avesse voluto dire qualcosa, in quel momento le parve di aver dimenticato qualsiasi parola. Non riusciva a crederci, non era vero, non stava succedendo. Non lui, non di nuovo. No, no, no.

«Non temere.» la rassicurò Joffrey, un ghignetto di soddisfazione impresso sul volto, prendendole con delicatezza la mano «Il mio Mastino è qui per tenere alla larga i seccatori, non ti farà del male.»

A Sansa quella promessa suonò tanto come una bugia ma si fece coraggio e prese un ampio respiro. Si azzardò a guardare Sandor negli occhi. Quelle iridi, grigie come le nubi estive cariche di piovaschi, saettarono d’odio, lei lo vide, ne era certa. Ce l’aveva con lei. Sbatté le palpebre e desiderò soltanto che lui scomparisse.

A Joffrey non sfuggì il modo in cui le sue labbra tremarono e si premurò immediatamente di porvi rimedio. «Cane, seguici a distanza, non voglio che la mia ragazza sia a disagio.» ordinò con tono sprezzante alla sua guardia del corpo. Quello, senza dire una parola, chinò impercettibilmente il capo, restando indietro mentre i due cominciarono a passeggiare. Sansa, almeno sulle prime, non riusciva ad ignorare il fatto che lui fosse alle loro spalle. Vicino, lontano, che importava? Le sembrava quasi di percepire quello sguardo affondarle nella schiena come un pugnale affilato.

 

Sandor trovava che quella fosse un’impietosa pennellata di sbieco nel grottesco quadro che era la sua esistenza. Una linea spessa, di un colore forte, nervosa e pasticciata.

Quanto poteva mai essere beffardo il destino se di tutte le ragazze di Approdo del Re, Joffrey Baratheon aveva deciso di uscire proprio con l’uccellino? Non che gliene sarebbe fregato un cazzo, in circostanze normali, ma dato che adesso era la guardia del corpo di quel rampollo viziato, questo comportava avere Sansa perennemente davanti agli occhi. Ed era troppo, ed era troppo poco. 

Maledisse il giorno in cui le aveva recuperato la borsa, maledisse l’istante in cui l’immagine di lei si era conficcata nella sua testa. Maledisse suo fratello Gregor, i Lannister, i Baratheon e gli Stark. Maledisse il bacio sfigurante del fuoco, quel vigliacco di suo padre e i giocattoli di legno. E più di tutti, com’era solito fare, maledisse se stesso e la bestia che gli infuriava dentro. L’avrebbe messa a tacere più tardi, a casa, soffocandola nell’alcol per un paio d’ore.

Intanto, com’era suo preciso dovere, seguì da lontano i passi dei due piccioncini. Si premurò di non turbare la sensibilità del fottuto uccellino, sebbene lei – pur non sapendolo – riusciva a turbare lui perfino a mezzo miglio di distanza. I suoi capelli accesi dal sole, meravigliosi e morbidi, ondeggiavano lungo la sua schiena in una danza lenta ed ipnotica. Il Mastino strinse le dita attorno alla cinta di cuoio, serrando la mascella prima di spostare lo sguardo altrove.

_ Intoccabile _ .

“Sansa Stark è intoccabile.”

Sandor se lo ripeté più e più volte. “Ricordati chi è. Ricordati chi sei.”

E poi, lì davanti, accadde qualcosa. Joffrey cominciò ad inveire contro un ragazzino in roller-blades, Sansa gli lasciò immediatamente la mano, il Mastino corse in direzione di quel guazzabuglio e l’uccellino, indietreggiando, gli finì addosso.

L’urto la colse di sorpresa, lui vide il rosso addensarsi sulle sue guance ma non poteva permettersi di indugiare in simili dettagli… Non mentre il giovane Baratheon esclamava: « _Cane_!»

 

Sansa sbatté le palpebre, invasa dal timore che stesse per accadere qualcosa di terribile. Sentì il palmo di quell’uomo enorme posarsi con una delicatezza sorprendente sul suo avambraccio e scostarla con gentilezza. Sandor la superò, frapponendosi tra Joffrey e lo sconosciuto che aveva osato carambolargli addosso.

«Questa camicia vale più del tetto sulla tua testa, pezzente!» strillava il biondo, nascosto dall’altezza della sua guardia del corpo, saettando lo sguardo dalla macchia di gelato che gli sporcava il petto al ragazzino afflitto che continuava a scusarsi.

«Non me ne faccio niente delle tue scuse!» Joffrey era trattenuto solo dalla mole del Mastino che gli si era parato davanti.

Sansa era disorientata. Quello che vedeva non era il suo Joff. Non capiva perché tutta quell’agitazione, tutto quel furore contro un bambino che non poteva avere più di undici anni e che chiaramente non si era scontrato con lui di sua volontà. Deglutì, sperando che quella spiacevole faccenda si risolvesse al più presto. I principi azzurri non si comportavano in quel modo… Non se la prendevano con i più piccoli. Il perfetto cavaliere avrebbe dovuto conoscere la clemenza, la fermezza d’animo.

Ma Joffrey seguitava ad infuriarsi, l’altro a pigolare le sue scuse e… era un cerchio alla testa, Sansa lo sentiva farsi sempre più stretto. «Basta!» esplose alla fine, prendendo coscienza della propria voce soltanto quando questa vibrò nell’aria. Gli occhi di tutti incontrarono i suoi, compresi quelli di Sandor. Non avrebbe saputo spiegare il perché, ma lei scelse di sostenere solo quelli dell’uomo.

«Come dici?» sibilò il biondo, spostando la sua irritazione su di lei.

Sansa scosse appena la testa, sollevando il mento per darsi un tono e non mostrarsi spaventata. «Ch-chiudiamo qui la questione, va bene? Non è successo nulla di grave e…»

«Nulla di- QUESTO IDIOTA DOVEVA STARSENE AL SUO POSTO!» tuonò Joffrey, imperterrito nella sua crociata da due soldi. «Cane, dagli una lezione! Se non può ripagare la mia camicia, merita una faccia gonfia di schiaffi.»

“ _Tu_ meriti una faccia gonfia di schiaffi” si ritrovò a pensare la ragazza, con acuta sorpresa. Quello a cui stava assistendo era un comportamento talmente infantile e squilibrato che non riusciva nemmeno a crederci. Faceva molto dottor Jekyll e mister Hyde e si chiese se stesse accadendo davvero o fosse solo un brutto sogno. Vide Sandor esitare, i lineamenti fermi in una gelida perplessità, poi la sua mano scattò in avanti, afferrando con violenza il braccio del bambino sui pattini. Quello stava perdendo l’equilibrio, i relitti del cono gelato ancora fra le dita, gli occhi lucidi di lacrime strizzati per la paura. Non poteva permettere che il Mastino alzasse un solo dito su di lui! Un colpo e ci sarebbe stato di mezzo del sangue. Le dita dell’uomo erano grandi e forti e Sansa non aveva alcun dubbio che fossero letali se usate per picchiare.

 

«No!» cinguettò lei, aggrappandosi al suo braccio in uno slancio di coraggio. La presa di Sandor sul ragazzetto si sciolse e si voltò a guardare l’uccellino che si appellava alla sua coscienza. «Per favore…»

Le dita sottili di Sansa, morbide, tenui, erano come un bacio sulla pelle nuda… E quegli occhi davanti al quale la bellezza di una primavera impallidiva e si sgretolava, Sandor li sentì scavare nel suo petto alla ricerca di qualcosa. Di un cuore, probabilmente.

Eccola la scintilla che lui aveva intravisto, ecco la scintilla che lo teneva sveglio la notte, ecco la scintilla che lo spingeva sull’orlo del baratro. Desiderò di lasciarsi cadere e trascinare con sé quella dannata ragazzina fra sterpi e macerie. Lo volle intensamente, per qualche istante.

Tempo sufficiente al malaugurato bambino per barcollare via sui pattini, col fiato corto e le ginocchia tremule per il panico. Sansa si allontanò lentamente da lui e per il Mastino fu come cadere da solo.

«Come osi? Sono _io_ che do gli ordini! Sei il _mio_ cane!» L’esplosione del risentimento di Joffrey era così infantile, così insignificante, eppure così fastidiosa che Sandor non poté fare altro se non ridestarsi.

«Era un moscerino. L’ho terrorizzato abbastanza, si ricorderà di voi.» si giustificò, in tono talmente asciutto e convincente da riuscire a zittire il suo protetto.

Il giovane Baratheon però, fumava ancora visibilmente di rabbia. Non degnò Sansa neppure di uno sguardo quando questa cercò di accattivarsi la sua benevolenza prendendogli la mano. Si limitò a divincolarsi e a girare i tacchi con aria altezzosa.

«Mai più dovrà ripetersi un episodio simile!» precisò, rivolto a Sandor, prima di avviarsi verso l’uscita del parco dove lo attendeva l’autista personale. 

«Joffrey, io… Per favore…» gemette Sansa, tentando di seguirlo con la mortificazione nella voce.

«Sta’ lontana da me, razza di stupida!» la liquidò lui, vibrante di cattiveria.

La ragazza tuffò il viso nei palmi delle mani, distrutta. Sandor rimase ad osservarla per qualche secondo, prima di realizzare che erano stati lasciati l’uno in balìa dell’altra. Forse… forse avrebbe dovuto riaccompagnarla a casa? Odiava quella situazione del cazzo. Non aveva nessuna intenzione di star lì a consolarla.

Sansa tirò su il viso e lui sentì qualcosa morirgli dentro. Lei era bella davvero. Anche arrossata e bagnata di lacrime, era una estatica visione che lo schiaffeggiava con irruenza, ricordandogli costantemente quanto potesse essere brutale il desiderio di un uomo.

«Gli passerà. Smettila.» le disse allora, con fare rude. Erano ragazzate, nient’altro che sciocchezze. Trovò ridicolo che si potesse piangere soltanto perché un moccioso viziato aveva deciso di alzare la cresta.

Sansa singhiozzò, tremando tutta nelle spalle.

Sandor non seguì altro che il proprio istinto. Si avvicinò abbastanza da poterle asciugare le lacrime ma non aveva fazzoletti con sé. Fissò incredulo le proprie dita, di solito capaci di distruggere, scivolare stavolta sulle gote delicate di lei per portarsi via un po’ di dolore.

«Ehi, uccellino, dacci un taglio. Ti porto a casa.» decise, in una maniera brusca e spiccia che non lasciava spazio alle repliche.

La ragazza annuì, anche se titubante, e si strofinò gli occhi col dorso della mano. Poi si morse il labbro e tallonò Sandor che le faceva strada.

Sul tram sedettero uno accanto all’altra, in un imbarazzante silenzio che non aiutava certo alla comodità del viaggio. Sansa stropicciava nervosamente il suo biglietto, lui invece guardava fuori dal finestrino con finto interesse. Lei gli lanciò un’occhiata di sguincio, notando come lui fosse teso dal modo in cui le sue narici fremevano.

«Perché ti lasci chiamare “cane”? Non lo meriti.» disse alla fine lei, in un soffio, guardando distrattamente il fondo macchiato del mezzo.

«Mastino, mi chiamano. E mi sta bene. I cani sono molto meglio delle persone. Un mastino morirà per te, ma non ti mentirà mai. E ti guarderà dritto in faccia.»

Sandor Clegane la afferrò d’improvviso per il mento, le sue dita una morsa d’acciaio, obbligandola a guardarlo. «Molto più di quanto sanno fare gli uccellini, vero?»

La lasciò andare senza attendere risposta e, con la coda dell’occhio, la vide massaggiarsi piano piano dove la sua stretta si era rivelata crudele.

Una volta arrivati a villa Stark, il Mastino non accettò ringraziamenti di alcuna sorta, rifiutando soprattutto che lei gli ripagasse gli stupidi biglietti del tram.

«Al diavolo tu e i tuoi soldi! Sparisci.» ringhiò, quando Sansa tirò fuori il portafogli per l’ennesima volta.

Avrebbe davvero voluto essere capace di odiarla, quella ragazzina piagnucolosa. Addormentarsi quella sera sarebbe stato più semplice.


	5. Drunk

Joffrey incrociò le braccia al petto, protendendo appena le labbra in una smorfia di delusione. Sua madre gli stava parlando in modo soave, suadente, tentando di convincerlo a riappacificarsi con “quella gallina di Sansa Stark”.

Non se ne faceva nulla, lui, di una come lei. Si lasciava vincere dalla pietà, gli mancava di rispetto contrapponendosi ai suoi ordini, lo guardava con quella stupida, stupida aria da cagna bastonata… «Ho cambiato idea! Non la voglio più!» esclamò, come se fosse un oggetto malfunzionante da restituire in negozio.

«Invece farai un piccolo sforzo, tesoro mio, perché è la figlia di Eddard Stark e questo potrebbe tornare utile alla nostra famiglia…»

«E come?» chiese ostinatamente il ragazzo, lanciando un’occhiata poco convinta alla madre, l’ombra dell’irritazione ancora sul suo volto.

«Non ti preoccupare di questo. Fidati di me. Tienitela stretta, solo di facciata per quel che m’importa.» spiegò lei «Dovresti invitarla alla festa di domenica sera, a proposito…»

 

«Una festa? Dove?» domandò Catelyn, quando Sansa le chiese il permesso di partecipare.

«Si terrà nel salone del Greenfield.»

«Ma è l’hotel più costoso della città! Chi mai potrebbe-» Cat non ci mise molto a fare due più due. «Spero non abbia niente a che fare con i Lannister.» disse, la mascella contratta in disappunto al solo pensiero.

Sansa non se la sentiva di mentire a sua madre, quindi si limitò ad aggiungere, in maniera elusiva e il più innocente possibile: «Sarebbe un problema?»

La donna prese immediatamente la mano della figlia, scuotendo la testa. «Oh, Sansa… Cerco di dirtelo nel modo che più si addice ad una signora: non sono delle belle persone. Chi ti ha invitato a questa festa?»

La ragazza fece di tutto per ingoiare la brutta sensazione di disagio che le attanagliava la gola. Possibile che l’istinto materno si sbagliasse, quella volta? D’accordo, aveva avuto una piccola incomprensione con Joffrey ma ora avevano chiarito. E Cersei era così perfetta, così bella, così dolce… No, Sansa era ostinata a credere che sua madre dicesse quelle cose solo perché non li conosceva abbastanza. «Joffrey.» ammise, sapendo che Catelyn avrebbe apprezzato la sincerità. «È con lui che sto uscendo, mamma.»

«Non mi piace quel ragazzo.» disse l’altra, con tono fermo e accusatorio.

«Ma a me sì, mamma! Tanto…» replicò Sansa, ancora ingenuamente infatuata. Joffrey le aveva telefonato solo pochi minuti prima, chiedendole scusa per il suo comportamento e sperando che volesse tenergli compagnia a quella festa. Ci teneva tanto, aveva detto. Ed il cuore di Sansa aveva perso un battito.

«Ne parlerò con tuo padre, ma sappi che io non sono d’accordo.» furono le parole di Cat sull’intera questione.

«Non accadrà niente di male. È solo una festa. Ho chiesto a Margaery e Loras di accompagnarmi!»

«Non dimenticare chi è la tua famiglia, quando entri nella tana dei leoni.»

Con quell’avvertimento sibillino, la discussione venne momentaneamente chiusa, lasciando Sansa a metà strada fra la contentezza e il dispiacere. Se, da un lato, era davvero felice di partecipare a quella serata che si preannunciava meravigliosamente raffinata, dall’altra le doleva il cuore nell’incontrare la disapprovazione della madre. Sospirò, tornando nella propria stanza per frugare nell’armadio. Voleva essere impeccabile se doveva presentarsi in compagnia di Joffrey Baratheon all’hotel più facoltoso della città…

Più tardi, quando suo padre rientrò dal commissariato, Sansa uscì di soppiatto dalla propria camera, fermandosi sul pianerottolo. Si sporse oltre la balaustra delle scale, in perfetto equilibrio e religioso silenzio. Voleva ascoltare ciò che i suoi genitori si dicevano senza che sapessero che lei stava origliando. D’accordo, non era il più corretto dei comportamenti ma…

«Guarda che cadi!»

Il cuore le esplose nel petto. Si voltò di scatto, portandosi una mano laddove il battito le rimbombava dentro. Doveva aspettarselo che sua sorella sarebbe venuta a ficcare il naso dove non doveva. «Mi hai fatto spaventare! Se fossi caduta, sarebbe stata unicamente colpa tua.»

«Che fai? Spii mamma e papà?» la rimbeccò Arya, scrollando le spalle e incrociando le braccia.

«No!» L’insinuazione, peraltro vera, indignò Sansa in maniera evidente.

«Non sai mentire, sei diventata dello stesso colore dei tuoi capelli.» la prese in giro la ragazzina, mentre un ghignetto sardonico faceva capolino sul suo volto furbo.

«Chiudi quella bocca!» esclamò l’altra, scendendo le scale per non stare più a sentirla.

Si diresse in salotto dove Ned e Cat, uno di fronte all’altra, si voltarono a guardarla nello stesso istante non appena fece il suo ingresso. La moglie fece un cenno al marito per spronarlo a parlare ma, non appena Sansa congiunse le mani e implorò il permesso di andare alla festa, i due coniugi si scambiarono uno sguardo perplesso. Alla fine, tuttavia, acconsentirono, senza però abbandonare le proprie reticenze.

La ragazza saltò al collo del padre, abbracciandolo forte, poi lasciò un bacio carico di entusiasmo sulla guancia della madre e scappò di nuovo al piano di sopra sprizzando felicità da tutti i pori. A testa alta sbandierò sotto il naso di Arya la sua migliore espressione trionfante, anche se alla più piccola non importava niente di feste e simili amenità. Specie se c’era di mezzo Joffrey Baratheon con la sua faccia da idiota.

Come ogni volta che si attende qualcosa con impazienza, la settimana sembrò scorrere così lentamente da diventare una tortura. Quando arrivò il sabato e Sansa andò a prendere Margaery alla stazione, aveva la sensazione che fosse passato un secolo e non una manciata di giorni da quando aveva ottenuto il permesso. Ad ogni modo, il grande evento stava per arrivare e lei non vedeva l’ora di prepararsi assieme alla sua migliore amica.

 

La Tyrell aveva un aspetto piuttosto accattivante, avendo scelto di indossare un tubino floreale molto corto, con una profonda scollatura a V sulla schiena e pizzo nero sull’orlo inferiore. Sansa aveva optato invece per un abito senza spalline verde petrolio, con la vita stretta da un nastro di tulle di una sfumatura più chiara e la gonna ampia, vaporosa, tagliata al ginocchio. Varcarono la soglia del Greenfield come due bellezze da copertina, Renly e Loras – non meno perfetti – proprio dietro di loro. «Allora, è qui che ci si mette in mostra?» esordì il giovane Baratheon, i lunghi capelli neri raccolti in una crocchia hipster. Loras, al suo fianco, gli lanciava fervide occhiate colme di ammirazione, brillando di luce riflessa. Anche se la loro relazione era segreta, la confidenza con cui si destreggiavano in battutine e sguardi maliziosi era palese come il sole che sorge al mattino.

Il salone entro il quale si era radunata buona parte dell’alta società di Approdo del Re era ampio cinquanta passi e largo almeno il doppio, con un palco sistemato sul fondale. Alle spalle di esso si srotolava un immenso cartellone a sfondo rosso e scritte dorate della campagna elettorale di Tywin Lannister.

Lungo i lati i muri erano intonacati di un morbido color panna e affrescati a tecnica trompe l’oeil di modo che la stanza sembrasse aprirsi a finestroni su un incantevole paesaggio di campagna, tutto colline e cielo azzurro. Dal soffitto pendeva un elaborato quanto pesante lampadario di cristallo, così bello e sfavillante che Sansa a fatica riusciva a distogliervi lo sguardo. Fu Margaery a riportarla con i piedi per terra, stringendole la mano quando vide il ragazzo dell’amica avvicinarsi. Joffrey indossava una camicia dello stesso colore glaciale dei suoi occhi abbinata ad un completo in velluto color vinaccia che gli conferiva un’aria piuttosto regale, capelli pettinati all’indietro e sorriso da padrone di casa impresso sul volto.

«Mia dolce lady.» esordì lui, offrendo immediatamente il braccio a Sansa «Tu e la tua accompagnatrice siete oltremodo graziose, è un piacere vantarvi come ospiti.»

«Margaery Tyrell, vengo da Alto Giardino.» si presentò intraprendente la bruna, tendendo a Joffrey la mano prima ancora che la giovane Stark potesse introdurli l’uno all’altra.

Il biondo si prodigò di sorridere, mettendo da parte ciò che sua madre gli aveva sempre ripetuto sui Tyrell; “arrampicatori sociali”, così li definiva la leonessa. E tuttavia quando fu Renly Baratheon a fare la sua comparsa, vanesio ed in elegantissimo completo verde foresta, Joffrey non fu in grado di celare il proprio malcontento. Sansa notò come l’atmosfera si stesse facendo tesa e, per evitare piccoli guai diplomatici, prese subito la parola. «Grazie, sei sempre galante. Siamo felici di essere qui.» disse, parlando per la comitiva al completo. Renly stava per aprire bocca e precisare che in realtà lui era stato trascinato lì in veste di accompagnatore e che trovarsi in mezzo ai Lannister non rientrava fra i suoi progetti migliori per la domenica, ma Loras fu svelto nel tirargli l’orlo della manica e impedirgli di sferrare un velato attacco alla famiglia in lizza per la carica di sindaco contro suo fratello Robert.

In quello sfarzo così ben orchestrato, in quel pullulare di invitati facoltosi, Sansa non poté fare a meno di chiedersi se anche il Mastino fosse lì. Era estenuante venire a capo dell’idea che aveva di lui, si costruiva ogni giorno di luci ed ombre in egual misura. Certo, ne aveva terrore, ma allo stesso tempo non riusciva a dimenticare quanto aveva fatto per lei più di una volta. Lo vedeva come una persona iraconda, ma cominciava a credere che non fosse davvero così cattivo come voleva dimostrare al mondo esterno.

Passò rapidamente in rassegna i paraggi per vedere se lui fosse appostato lì da qualche parte. Non era forse la guardia del corpo di Joffrey? In tal caso era suo dovere rimanergli vicino…

«Sansa, tesoro, cosa stai cercando?»

La domanda sussurrata di Margaery suonò sinceramente incuriosita, ma piegata al tipico tono di chi conosce già la risposta. La Stark dischiuse le labbra e scosse impercettibilmente la testa, mentre un leggero rossore andava a imporporarle le guance. «V-vorrei solo sapere se lui è qui.» le mormorò all’orecchio in risposta, prima di lasciarsi assorbire dalle attenzioni galanti di Joffrey.

«Vieni, beviamo qualcosa, ti va? Vorrei presentarti mio nonno.» disse il giovane Baratheon, in maniera tanto garbata che mai e poi mai Sansa avrebbe fatto cenno di diniego. Lui le teneva la mano, una stretta forse un po’ troppo decisa, ma lei lo seguì con aria radiosa.

«Andiamo a dare scandalo, amici miei!» esclamò allora un Renly già su di giri, prendendo sottobraccio sia Loras che Margaery con tutta l’intenzione di addentrarsi nella mischia di adulti.

 

«Dannato, ridicolo champagne.» bofonchiò il minore dei fratelli Clegane, guardando il contenuto del flute che reggeva in mano come se fosse piscio. Purtroppo sembrava essere l’unico alcolico in circolazione per sciacquarsi la gola dopo aver ingoiato due o tre insulsi gamberetti al vapore. Con una smorfia di repulsione abbandonò il bicchiere sul primo vassoio libero che gli passò sotto il naso e si appartò per tirare fuori dal taschino la sua fedele scorta di liquore. Nascosto da un lungo drappo di velluto rosso, Sandor buttò giù quasi l’intera fiaschetta a sorsate piene. Un calore repentino gli abbracciò la gola con prepotenza e lui vi si abbandonò, picchiandosi un pugno sul petto.

Giusto in tempo per sollevare lo sguardo e vedere Joffrey sfilargli davanti in compagnia dell’uccellino dalle piume rosse. Il Mastino sentì il palato seccarsi d’improvviso e l’urgenza crescente di ridurre in pezzi quel cazzo di tendaggio dietro cui si era celato alla vista altrui.

«Vuoi già farti licenziare, fratellino? Va’ dove dovresti essere, invece di nasconderti dietro questa tenda come la fichetta che sei.»

«Gregor.» Sandor non fece altro che ringhiare quel nome, imprimendo allo sguardo che gli lanciò tutto il suo desiderio di strappargli il cuore a mani nude. Per i Sette Inferi, quanto avrebbe voluto stringergli le mani attorno al collo e vederlo esalare l’ultimo fetido respiro. Ma non era il tempo e non era il luogo, si disse, così si allontanò più in fretta che poté dalla sgradevole presenza della Montagna.

Eseguì ciò che il suo lavoro richiedeva: sorvegliare Joffrey, che neppure per un istante si separò da Sansa Stark. Sandor restò immobile, il volto una maschera di marmo, mentre l’uccellino rideva per le battute di quel moccioso viziato e si aggrappava civettuola a quel suo esile braccino. “Si spezza in un soffio”, ragionava, sempre più a disagio nella giacca formale che gli avevano imposto di indossare per l’occasione.

Rivide la sua opinione riguardo allo champagne e ne afferrò al volo un bicchiere. Era nient’altro che frizzante brodaglia da ricchi ma sempre meglio di niente.

 

Margaery ci avrebbe scommesso ed anche a occhi chiusi. Labbra curvate nel suo sorrisetto perspicace, seguì con lo sguardo il fratello finché quei boccoli di miele non sfuggirono alla sua vista. Poi curvò graziosamente il collo e con passo leggiadro cercò qualcuno che sapesse intrattenere una ragazza sola.

Nei bagni, intanto, Loras era già stato assalito dai baci di Renly. Bando al romanticismo, il giovane Baratheon l’aveva tirato per la cravatta, stringendolo a sé all’interno del ristretto spazio del primo della lunga fila di servizi. La risata dell’altro si fletté in un gemito non appena le scaltre mani del moro si infiltrarono al di sotto della camicia azzurra. Renly rincorreva il piacere avidamente, costellando di succhiotti il petto di Loras, bianco altare scolpito in bellezza e gioventù. Il suo amante gli veniva incontro con tutto il corpo, le dita frementi che andarono a strappare l’elastico dai capelli del moro, facendoli ricadere in una cascata nera come la pece. Il riccio respirò a fondo il profumo che sprigionarono – pesca, dolce come l’estate – e sentì il bassoventre risvegliarsi in un brivido di anticipazione.

«Mi sei mancato, bellezza. Dovresti venire più spesso ad Approdo del Re.»

«Shhhh, c’è qualcuno. Renly, aspetta.» boccheggiò un accaldato Loras, tappandogli la bocca.

L’altro tese l’orecchio e appurò con stupore a chi appartenessero le voci. Si liberò delicatamente della mano del suo ragazzo e, senza emettere un fiato, si diede al deliberato ascolto della conversazione.

«Figlia mia, ammetto che la tua idea è allettante.»

«Brillante vorrai dire, papà. In quanto ex-moglie di Robert, ho piena voce in capitolo per screditarlo.»

«Serbi nei suoi confronti perfino più astio di quanto ne provi io.»

«Perché agli occhi del mondo è un fiero cervo, e solo io so quale maiale realmente sia. Sarà non solo un privilegio ma anche uno smodato piacere far crollare la sua credibilità.»

A Loras non sfuggì il modo in cui le labbra di Renly si contrassero ed i suoi occhi si tinsero di irritazione. Prevedeva guai all’orizzonte. “Nostra è la furia” dicevano i Baratheon.

«Cerchi il mio permesso, Cersei?»

«Lo faccio per la nostra famiglia, papà… Per te.»

Tywin Lannister soppesò quelle parole con attenzione. Conosceva sua figlia troppo bene per credere che quella fosse la verità completa. Ma quale che fosse la motivazione della leonessa, il padre decise di concederle carta bianca. «Ripongo in te la mia fiducia, Cersei.» disse, con una scelta di parole alquanto discutibile «Non deludermi.»

«Non accadrà.»

«Andiamo, è tempo che io pronunci il mio discorso. Devo dare a questo pubblico qualcosa in cui credere fermamente.» 

Poi ci fu un rumore di passi che si allontanavano, e solo allora Renly sibilò a denti stretti: «Devo avvertire mio fratello.»

 

Sansa aveva trovato il discorso di Tywin Lannister ispirato e brillante. Sin da quando Joffrey gliel’aveva presentato, le era parso un uomo tutto d’un pezzo, algido ma cortese. Sapeva che suo padre avrebbe preferito vedere Robert come sindaco, ma lei era sicura di preferirvi questo fiero leone anziché il grottesco e colorito cervo. Si sentiva un po’ in colpa ma il migliore amico di Ned non le era mai sembrato particolarmente sveglio, solo molto rumoroso.

Al termine della perfetta orazione di Tywin, Sansa applaudì con fervore, voltandosi di tanto in tanto per suscitare l’approvazione di Joffrey accanto a sé. Lui le sorrideva in risposta, fin troppo orgoglioso di avere nelle vene sangue Lannister. La ragazza lasciò andare un impercettibile sospiro soddisfatto e, una volta che in sala l’ovazione in onore del candidato sindaco fu scemata gradualmente, fece oscillare la mano fino a raggiungere quella di Joffrey. Notò che lui aveva le dita fredde, ma non fece in tempo a stringerle che uno sciame di urla si alzò al di sopra del morbido vociare. In men che non si dica, dilagò il panico. Un plotone di dimostranti aveva fatto irruzione all’interno dell’edificio e da qualche parte era esplosa una bomba carta. Sansa vide la gente muoversi in massa, come correnti di formiche che si scontravano e s’infrangevano in cerca di una via d’uscita. A causa della baraonda che si era scatenata, la sicurezza aveva difficoltà ad imbrigliare gli assalitori a volto coperto. Un nuovo rudimentale ordigno detonò, e di nuovo si levarono strilli di paura intrecciati l’uno all’altro.

Tywin Lannister, dal palco, parlò nel microfono: «Chiunque voi siate, non aggravate la vostra posizione. Non fate resistenza e abbandonate i vostri oltraggiosi intenti.»

Sansa aveva il cuore che batteva così forsennatamente da far male ed il sapore metallico del sangue raschiava il fondo della sua gola.

«Mastino!» esclamò Joffrey, paonazzo in volto, ma il suo richiamo si confuse nell’isteria di massa. Perfino l’invito del candidato sindaco era come stato riassorbito dal rumore, nel caos di quella mandria umana allo sbando.

La giovane Stark sentì le lacrime rigarle le guance non appena una terza ed una quarta bomba carta deflagrarono così vicino a lei da farla crollare sulle ginocchia. Voleva solo accucciarsi su se stessa e sparire dalla folla. Aveva le orecchie che ronzavano, il cuore che pompava sangue così furiosamente da farle girare la testa, e non riusciva a frenare quel pianto disperato. Ma che cosa stava succedendo? Chi erano quegli uomini? Cosa volevano da loro?

Prima che potesse rimettersi in piedi, qualcuno le calpestò la mano, qualcun altro inciampò sulla sua gamba. Sansa strisciò più in là, respirando affannosamente mentre le persone continuavano a rincorrersi attorno a lei. Aveva perso di vista Joffrey, come se fosse svanito nel nulla. Cercò di ritrovare la sua testa bionda fra le mille altre in movimento, ma tutto ciò che vide era un ammasso incoerente di spintoni.

All’improvviso si sentì strattonare verso l’alto. “Sono spacciata”, pensò ad occhi chiusi, le braccia cedevoli che dolevano sotto la presa ferrea… del Mastino.

«Ce ne andiamo, uccellino. Di qua.» ringhiò lui, tirandola verso un’uscita secondaria. Soltanto allora Sansa notò che il palco era vuoto, che Tywin e Cersei si erano volatilizzati proprio come il suo ragazzo. 

«M-ma Joffrey… Dov’è Joffrey?» cinguettò in apprensione, mentre camminava a testa bassa dietro al Mastino che apriva la strada per lei a spintoni.

«Al sicuro.» replicò lui, ruvido «Proprio dove dovresti essere anche tu.»

Sansa si guardò indietro un’ultima volta, giusto in tempo per vedere un uomo possente come una montagna mettere al tappeto un paio di dimostranti in fondo alla sala. Prima che potesse chiedersi chi fosse quell’imponente figura, l’aria pulita del corridoio le inondò i polmoni e capì di essere in salvo. Poteva sentire ancora le gambe tremare, ma la confusione le giungeva adesso ovattata, estranea. «Tutte quelle persone! Qualcuno deve portare fuori anche loro!» realizzò, puntando i piedi. Il Mastino ancora non aveva lasciato la morsa ferrea attorno al suo polso e fu costretto a voltarsi di scatto. Il suo volto era una maschera di furore, le cicatrici quasi danzavano, come dipinte dall’estro di un demone.

«Pensa per te, ragazzina! Che si fottano.»

«No! Dobbiamo aiutarli. Dobbiamo-» insistette lei, dimenandosi nella sua presa finché il Mastino non le mozzò il respiro in gola tappandole la bocca. Quelle dita callose erano forti, esercitavano sulle sue labbra di rosa una pressione quasi crudele e Sansa perse la cognizione di dove si trovava. Non erano più in corridoio, ma lui doveva averla scaraventata ad un certo punto all’interno di una stanza buia. Quella che giungeva dai lampioni in strada era la sola luce che osava addentrarsi nell’oscurità.

Sansa finì con le spalle al muro, e fu allora che venne come divorata, lacerata dall’acciaio imperlato di ghiaccio negli occhi di Sandor Clegane. «Se urli, ti uccido.» disse e, liberandole la bocca, premette la canna della pistola contro il suo stomaco. 

Attraverso il sottile strato di stoffa del vestito, la ragazza percepiva il foro dell’arma da fuoco conficcarsi nella pelle e, scossa dai brividi, si affrettò ad annuire. Sentiva un odore a lei sconosciuto – liquore, non avrebbe saputo dire quale – e capì che il Mastino era ubriaco. I bagliori provenienti dall’esterno gettavano su quel viso una manciata di luci ed ombre che lo rendevano ancora più spaventoso, un ritratto maledetto dal dolore, dal fuoco. Sansa era sicura che lui volesse baciarla, e si aspettava da un momento all’altro che si appropriasse delle sue labbra con tutta la ferocia che prometteva di avere. Così chiuse gli occhi, sperando che tutto finisse in fretta. Ma Sandor Clegane le diede uno strattone che la fece sussultare e lei tornò a fissarlo, disorientata come non mai. Una vertigine si era impossessata di lei e rendeva le sue gambe rami spezzati, la sua mente un turbinio di foglie. Il cuore sembrava premere alle porte della gola, agitato, sovraccarico.

Lo scintillio animale nello sguardo cinereo del Mastino raggiunse l’apice quando espresse un’insolita richiesta. «Canta, uccellino. Una bella canzone per un’anima in pena, non la conosci?» domandò, la voce arsa da quello che Sansa prese per desiderio.

Improvvisamente, ogni canzone ascoltata prima d’allora fuggì dalla sua memoria. Si sentì indifesa, disperata, tremendamente nei guai. Non voleva credere che lui le avrebbe fatto davvero del male, eppure la canna della pistola era ancora lì, una presenza inequivocabile e minacciosa.

Socchiuse la bocca nel tentativo di implorare pietà. Sandor Clegane la tratteneva per un braccio, con tanta forza da farle lacrimare gli occhi. «Per favore… Mi-mi fai male.»

«Canta.» ripeté lui, senza allentare neppure di poco la presa «Canta per me.»

E Sansa, da qualche ricordo d’infanzia, recuperò delle parole che aveva dimenticato di custodire ancora. La sua stessa voce le suonava aliena, troppo debole, assottigliata dall’angoscia, eppure stava cantando senza neppure esserne cosciente. Le corde vocali vibravano con volontà propria che sfuggiva al suo controllo.

_ Won't somebody tell me, answer if you can, _

_ I want someone to tell me, what is the soul of a man. _

_ I'm going to ask a question, answer if you can,  _

_ Will anyone here tell me, what is the soul of a man? _

_ I've traveled different countries, I've traveled in furthest lands,  _

_ I haven't found one to tell me, what is the soul of a man… _

E poi, la magia che l’aveva condotta fin lì si spense. Le sue labbra si serrarono, non sapeva come andare avanti. A Sandor Clegane sarebbe bastato un solo febbrile istante per premere il grilletto.

Ma non seguì alcuno sparo. Sansa sentì invece la pistola allontanarsi e le parve di poter respirare dopo ore d’apnea. Tuttavia restò immobile, incapace di allontanare lo sguardo dal Mastino. Nella penombra, l’uomo la guardava in un modo perso che sembrava scrutare dentro di lei, oltre lei, oltre il muro alle sue spalle. Un istinto ignoto la spinse ad allungare una mano verso di lui, a toccargli la guancia. Le sue dita percepirono qualcosa di bagnato. Lacrime, lacrime di un Mastino.

«Uccellino…» mormorò lui un’ultima volta, la sua voce aspra come l’acciaio strisciato contro la roccia. Poi le crollò addosso, e Sansa tremò sotto il suo peso, temendo di cedere su gambe che non la reggevano più.

Sentiva il suo respiro convulso – il suo pianto – e la fronte abbandonata sulla sua piccola spalla nuda. Ed infine, d’improvviso, più nulla.

Era sola, lui era scappato. Le aveva strappato dal cuore quella canzone e l’aveva abbandonata a se stessa, una bambola di porcellana con il vuoto dentro.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prima di tutto, credo di dovervi porre le mie scuse. Non aggiornavo la storia da troppo tempo! Nonostante continuassi a pensarci e volessi mettere nero su bianco questo capitolo, non riuscivo mai a farlo. Mancanza di tempo, stress, nervosismo, problemi di salute... Insomma, c'era sempre qualcosa che mi distoglieva.  
> Sono felice però di avercela finalmente fatta. Spero che i contenuti siano di vostro gradimento, fatemi sapere :)  
> Uh, la canzone che Sansa canta a Sandor è "Soul of a man". La mia versione preferita, quella di Steven Stern: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Aky0JifONLU


	6. Red Dreams

Sansa non avrebbe saputo dire per quanto tempo era rimasta, tremante e al buio, in ginocchio sul pavimento. Una gelida sensazione di smarrimento l’aveva sigillata in quella stanza, immobile e con gli occhi strizzati mentre il mondo perdeva d’importanza.

Tutto quello che accadeva nell’ambiente circostante le scivolava addosso, per quanto spaventoso fosse. Continuò a sentire le urla e il rumore della gente che correva lungo i pavimenti di marmo, poi gli spari, e fu allora che si ridestò dal suo torpore. Il suono delle sirene si fece più vicino e Sansa sperò che fosse la polizia, non l’ambulanza. “Fa’ che sia papà. Fa’ che sia papà.”, si ripeté, strofinandosi gli occhi con il dorso della mano. Con quel gesto si rese conto di aver pianto e nuove lacrime le si addensarono fra le ciglia.

La porta si aprì di schianto e il fiato le si spezzò in gola mentre, in un sussulto, sollevò il capo. La sagoma in controluce appariva sfocata, nera come la pece.

«Sansa!»

Era Jory Cassel. L’uomo le corse incontro, aiutandola a rialzarsi. Lei si lasciò andare ad un pianto spasmodico fra le sue braccia. Nonostante ora si sentisse completamente al sicuro, il suo corpo continuava a tremare fuori controllo e l’amico di suo padre non poté fare altro che stringerla e carezzarle i capelli.

«Shhh, è tutto finito, piccola. Sei ferita? Ti porto da Ned.»

La voce dell’agente Cassel era come miele caldo e ricordò a Sansa i pomeriggi d’inverno della sua infanzia, quando lei scorrazzava per casa in groppa alle sue spalle e lui la chiamava principessa.

«S-sto bene.» mentì la ragazza. Non aveva neppure un graffio, ma si sentiva stordita, fragile come carta, con i polmoni dolorosamente contratti e le ginocchia arrossate.

Jory la sollevò, imprecando a denti stretti qualcosa riguardo ai “maledetti Estranei”, e varcò la soglia alla ricerca del commissario. Sansa teneva le braccia allacciate al suo collo e il viso nascosto fra le pieghe della sua uniforme profumata. Non avrebbe voluto lasciarlo mai più. Voleva assopirsi fra quelle forti braccia e risvegliarsi integra, nel corpo e nella mente.

 

Il Mastino aveva abbandonato l’edificio subito dopo aver lasciato Sansa nell’oscurità. Lui non aveva un fottuto autista ad aspettarlo a bordo di una berlina, come quello che aveva condotto i Lannister in salvo prima ancora che arrivasse la polizia. Del resto, a chi importava se lui invece rimaneva indietro, col culo per terra?

L’aria della sera gli schiaffeggiava gli occhi arrossati ed aveva cristallizzato le lacrime in impronte salate sulle sue guance. Dannazione, com’era potuto accadere? Clegane era in fuga verso un altrove qualsiasi, i nervi scoperti, tesi all’inverosimile.

Cosa gli aveva fatto quella ragazzina Stark? Come aveva potuto spingerlo fino al limite, estirpargli il pianto con la stessa facilità con cui lo si strappa ad un bambino? L’uomo aveva provato troppo tutto insieme: la furia, la libido e la sconfitta. Era bastato il soffio imperioso di quelle tre puttane a spaccarlo in due, a far sgorgare dai suoi occhi tutta l’umanità che credeva perduta. 

Era incazzato, era cieco, era smarrito. Marciava lungo il marciapiede con l’urgenza di un animale ferito appena scappato alla morsa di una tagliola.

Sansa. _Sansa_. Lei lo aveva toccato. In un modo in cui nessuno l’aveva mai fatto: con le mani e con la voce, sulla pelle ed anche sotto, dove si agitava la bestia.

Avrebbe dovuto portarla via da lì, lo sapeva. Le aveva rubato una canzone e non le aveva dato niente in cambio. Aveva scelto la via della codardia… Perché chi voleva prendere in giro? Il Mastino aveva più paura di un coniglio.

“Non hai le palle, Sandor. Non le hai mai avute.” Apparteneva a suo fratello quella risata di scherno, quel giudizio crudele. La carne bruciava, ora come allora, in un ricordo talmente vivo da essere insopportabile. Metà del suo viso si scioglieva ancora, il fuoco gli toglieva tutto senza lasciargli altro che l’odore di una vita arsa fino all’osso. Si portò una mano alla gola in cerca del proprio respiro, ma non lo trovò. Un pugno contro il muro ed il mondo prese a vorticare. Ringhiava e ringhiava e le nocche si abbattevano sul muro ancora ed ancora. Con la coda dell’occhio vide i passanti attraversare la strada, scappare sul marciapiede opposto, spaventati dalla sua battaglia interiore. Cazzo se avrebbe voluto ammazzare i demoni che gli danzavano dentro, ma erano troppi e rumorosi, ed il loro tramestio lo scuoteva fino a fare di lui il loro re infernale. 

Più e più volte spalancò la bocca, tentò di catturare l’aria, di costringerla nei polmoni. Ma perfino lei sembrava avere paura di lui, e Sandor si sentì soffocare in quella trappola dai fili tessuti di panico.

 

Sansa sobbalzò nel suo letto ed il cuore saltò con lei. Si portò istintivamente una mano alla gola, laddove riverberava un’eco del dolore del sogno. _I canini_. Il Mastino aveva affondato i canini nel suo morbido collo. Si tastò ripetutamente la pelle, come per accertarsi che lo squarcio non ci fosse; no, non c’era, era intatta.

Il suo respiro, appesantito dal terrore, sembrava saturare l’intera stanza. Non aveva il coraggio di aprire gli occhi perché non voleva immaginare il cappotto appeso alla porta prendere le sembianze di un predatore. Uomo o animale, non importava, era la stessa cosa. Erano la stessa persona. 

Nel sonno non aveva sperimentato soltanto la selvaggia violenza di un morso. C’era stato molto di più, ed il solo tornare a sfiorare quelle sponde col pensiero le accendeva le guance di vergogna. Si toccò la fronte e le gote, le trovò bollenti. Si voltò su un fianco, rannicchiandosi su se stessa mentre con ogni sforzo possibile provava a rimuovere dal suo corpo le sensazioni che vi erano rimaste impresse. Era tutto inutile, quelle mani robuste e callose la profanavano ancora, quegli occhi la divoravano, quella lingua non lasciava andare la sua. Sansa sentiva una tensione mai provata prima, tutta annodata fra le gambe, e per un folle attimo pensò che forse… forse, se avesse infilato le dita al di sotto delle mutandine avrebbe trovato sollievo. Non se ne sarebbe accorto nessuno. Non l’avrebbe mai raccontato, nessuno avrebbe sospettato. Ma poi si ricordò di Arya, Bran e Rickon nelle stanze accanto, e dei suoi genitori poco più in là. Premette le labbra l’una contro l’altra e gemette di frustrazione.

Quando si fu risvegliata il mattino dopo, la sua mente era confusa e turbata. Si chiese quali degli eventi di quella notte erano stati reali e quali no. Man mano che il suo organismo rispondeva alla luce del sole e tornava in moto, fu in grado di discernere verità e fantasia. Portò alla bocca il colletto del pigiama e cominciò a mordicchiare nervosamente un bottone di plastica, riflettendo sul da farsi. Con un sospirò abbandonò il tepore delle coperte e, dopo aver raccolto i capelli in una coda morbida, scese al piano di sotto. Aveva bisogno di caffè e di capire cosa era accaduto al Greenfield Hotel. 

Margaery! Loras… e Renly! Il pensiero dei suoi amici la colpì con inaudita prepotenza. Chissà cosa gli era successo, se stavano bene… Oh, come aveva fatto a perderli tutti di vista? Si era allontanata in compagnia di Joffrey, ecco come. All’improvviso si sentì una pessima persona, colpevole di averli lasciati da soli quando il caos era scoppiato. Sperava che fossero illesi e che non fossero arrabbiati con lei. Non avrebbe saputo perdonarselo!

Trovò i suoi genitori seduti al tavolo della cucina, intenti a discutere in maniera sommessa i titoli del telegiornale. Sansa spostò lo sguardo dallo schermo ai loro visi costernati dalla preoccupazione e mormorò, nell’abbozzare un sorriso: «Buongiorno.»

Catelyn si alzò in piedi per prima e le andò incontro, ansiosa di posarle un bacio sulla fronte. «Bambina mia.»

«Come ti senti?» le domandò suo padre, porgendole una tazza di caffè e pizzicandole gentilmente una guancia fra le nocche della mano.

«Solo un po’ scossa. Cosa è successo? Papà, che ne è di Margaery e gli altri?»

«Siediti, Sansa.» le suggerì lui, con lo stesso tono calmo ma autoritario di sempre. La ragazza obbedì e prese un sorso di caffè, pronta ad ascoltare.

Il commissario occupò il posto di fronte a lei, Cat ancora in piedi al suo fianco. «Quello di ieri sera non è stato un attacco di semplici dimostranti. Erano gli Estranei. Lo sai cosa fanno gli Estranei?»

Sansa mosse il capo in cenno di diniego. 

«Sono anarchici. Vogliono distruggere le fondamenta della nostra città, consumare il potere che è nelle istituzioni.»

La gravità della situazione schiacciò la giovane Stark con il peso di un macigno. «Dimmi che non ci sono state vittime, papà. Dimmi che sono tutti salvi!»

«Tutti i tuoi amici stanno bene. Margaery e Loras sono a casa di Renly, illesi. I Lannister sono stati i primi a mettersi in salvo. Una fortuna che né Jaime né Tyrion, i fratelli di Cersei, fossero presenti alla serata.»

Sansa aveva la netta sensazione che suo padre stesse tralasciando qualcosa. Non le stava bene, voleva sapere tutto. Non era più una bambina, poteva affrontare qualsiasi resoconto dei fatti. «…ma?»

«Una decina di feriti, tutti in condizioni stabili, chi più chi meno grave. Avremmo potuto catturare uno degli Estranei, grazie alla collaborazione di Gregor Clegane, ma l’anarchico è morto nella colluttazione. Clegane ha dichiarato di non aver avuto scelta, ne andava della sua stessa vita. Gli altri sono riusciti a tagliare la corda.»

La ragazza seguì un filo logico che le suggerì come quell’uomo dovesse essere il fratello del Mastino, e quasi certamente l’imponente figura che lei stessa aveva intravisto alle prese con uno degli attentatori. Doveva essere davvero coraggioso, pensò, se l’aveva affrontato da solo.

«Sansa, Robert vuole vedermi.  Ha detto che Renly gli ha rivelato qualcosa di sconvolgente che ha bisogno di riferirmi. Hai qualche idea di cosa possa trattarsi?»

La domanda di suo padre la colse del tutto impreparata. Scosse di nuovo la testa, con fare mortificato.  «No, mi dispiace.»

«D’accordo, non importa.  Non voleva parlarne per telefono ma lo sapremo fra poco.» disse lui, massaggiandosi una tempia.

«Robert sta venendo qui?» intervenne Catelyn «Dovremmo chiamare la cuoca e-»

«No, Cat.  Vuole che andiamo noi da lui, alla tenuta dei Baratheon.»

«Quindi ci saranno anche Renly, Loras e Margaery!» esclamò Sansa, distogliendo l’attenzione dal caffè. Suo padre annuì e lei si sentì felice all’idea di poterli riabbracciare, tutti e tre. 

«Sarà meglio che vada a svegliare Arya, Bran e Rickon. Prima ci mettiamo in viaggio, meglio è.» decise Catelyn, una mano sulla spalla del marito.

Sansa, nel frattempo, avrebbe dovuto assolutamente telefonare a Joffrey per controllare che fosse tutto okay. Si rifugiò in salotto e portò il cellulare all’orecchio. Poco prima, quando i cancelli rosso cupo del sogno si erano spezzati e si era risvegliata avvolta dai tremori, aveva sentito il cuore battere tanto forte da far male. Adesso, invece, notò che il suo cuore non emanava che un flebile barlume d’emozione.

 

«Ma perché non mi hai lasciato portare il fioretto, mammaaaa?»

Se avesse sentito un altro lamento del genere da parte di Arya, Sansa era sicura che non sarebbe riuscita a trattenersi dal gettarla fuori dall’auto in corsa. Lanciò uno sguardo al panorama che li circondava e che guizzava veloce sotto i loro occhi.

«Hai quell’affare in mano tutto il giorno. Non stiamo andando dai Baratheon per giocare, Arya.» replicò la madre dal sedile anteriore, senza scomporsi minimamente. Sansa curvò le labbra in un piccolo sorriso d’ammirazione.

«Non è un gioco! Dovevo mostrare a Loras i miei progressi.» ribatté la ragazzina, incrociando le braccia al petto in uno scatto d’ira.

«A Loras non interessa proprio niente dei tuoi progressi. Ti dà corda solo perché è gentile, non lo capisci da te?» si sentì in dovere di aggiungere Sansa, aggrottando le sopracciglia. Perché sua sorella era una tale spina nel fianco?

«Tu stai zitta, non sai un accidenti di niente!» fu la brusca risposta di Arya.

«Smettetela tutt’e due.  Non riesco a capire cosa leggo, se litigate.» protestò debolmente Brandon, stringendosi al petto il libro che reggeva fra le mani.

Rickon, tutto preso dal suo videogioco, si tenne alla larga dalla discussione e, per qualche secondo, all’interno dell’abitacolo non si udì altro che il suono di quell’aggeggio elettronico. Poi Arya sbuffò, Bran tornò a leggere e Sansa continuò ad ammirare il paesaggio di campagna in cui si erano addentrati. Mancava poco per arrivare alla meta.

Quando l’auto si fermò nel largo viale della tenuta di caccia dei Baratheon, Arya fu la prima a scendere. Sansa la vide correre a perdifiato lungo il ghiaietto, fermarsi davanti il portone color vinaccia e sporgersi verso l’alto per suonare il campanello.

Gli Stark procedettero in fila ordinata fino a raggiungere la più selvaggia del gruppo, ai piedi dell’imponente costruzione in pietra dallo stile solido e pretenzioso. Le mura erano alte, spesse, di un grigio impreziosito dal tempo. Sansa adorava quel posto; quand’era piccola, le dava l’impressione di trovarsi in un castello misterioso. Da che ricordasse, era sempre stata affascinata dalle armature medievali disposte all’ingresso come portieri fedeli e silenziosi, così come le piaceva toccare il velluto che orlava gli arazzi appesi alle pareti.

«Ciao, bestiolina!»

Fu Margaery ad accoglierli, bella, elegante ed a proprio agio perfino quando non era la padrona di casa. Con un sorriso radioso in volto, stropicciò i capelli di Arya e si fece da parte per farli entrare.

Sansa la abbracciò in uno dei suoi slanci d’affetto, aggrappandosi all’amica come se avesse avuto paura di non vederla più. «Sono felice che tu stia bene! Ero preoccupata, non sapevo cosa vi fosse successo e io-» disse, tutto d’un fiato, affondando il viso nelle onde profumate che erano i capelli di Margaery.

La Tyrell emise una risata argentina, stringendo a sé la migliore amica con immensa dolcezza.  «Va tutto bene, tesoro.  Eravamo noi quelli preoccupati! Devi raccontarmi come ti sei messa in salvo!»

A quella richiesta, Sansa sentì il cuore balzarle in gola. Oh, c’era così tanto da dire… ma aveva il timore che le sue parole non rendessero giustizia a quanto era accaduto. Inoltre, cosa avrebbe pensato di lei Margaery, quando le avrebbe raccontato del sogno? Perché avvertiva il forte bisogno di sfogarsi, di condividere la stranezza delle sensazioni provate – sia dentro che fuori dal letto – con qualcuno che fosse disposto ad ascoltare, e sapeva che lei era la persona giusta per questo ma… Più pensava al Mastino, più Sansa si sentiva confusa e provava vergogna. Cosa le stava succedendo? Cos’era quel groviglio in cui le si era attorcigliato lo stomaco?

Salirono le scale che conducevano al primo piano, e Robert Baratheon in persona fece la sua comparsa sul pianerottolo, le braccia allargate in un saluto gioviale. «Ned, amico mio!», la sua voce roboante riecheggiò in lungo e in largo.

Alle sue spalle si schierò il fratello, che salutò Catelyn con un sorriso ed un elegante baciamano. Benché giovane e vanesio, Renly vantava modi raffinati e uno charme senza pari. Uno splendido Loras baciò Sansa sulla guancia e lei si ritrovò ad arrossire appena, felice di ricevere simili attenzioni.

Un volto sconosciuto, tuttavia, fece capolino dalla sala in cui i Baratheon avevano atteso l’arrivo dei loro ospiti. Un ragazzo in salute, dai capelli corvini e gli occhi azzurri, tutto teso nelle spalle, come se si stesse sforzando di mantenere un portamento che non gli apparteneva. Robert lo invitò ad avvicinarsi con un eccitato gesto della mano.  «Vieni qui, Gendry.  Ti presento gli Stark. Cari amici, vi presento mio figlio!» esclamò orgoglioso, un gaio rossore che accompagnava la sua espressione da maschera grottesca.

 

«Quindi Cersei ha intenzione di screditare Robert mettendo in giro voci poco lusinghiere sul suo conto? Ne sei certo, Renly?»

«Sì, Ned. Non possiamo permettere che sparga infamie ai quattro venti!» disse il giovane dai capelli lunghi. «La sfera privata non ha nulla a che fare con la capacità politica di un uomo.»

«Per di più, chi è così noioso da non aver mai cercato la compagnia di qualche bella donna? Non ho mai danneggiato nessuno con il mio c-» Robert si frenò di colpo, redarguito da un’occhiataccia glaciale da parte di Cat.

Mamma Stark, su questo, si trovava in disaccordo. «Hai danneggiato quella che all’epoca era tua moglie, comprendo il suo risentimento, per quanto non sopporti quella donna.» disse lei, mentre Ned, sotto il tavolo, le stringeva amorevolmente la mano. 

«Devi essere pronto a rilasciare una contro-dichiarazione, amico mio. Sei il commissario di polizia, la gente ti crede, si fida di te.» decise Robert, battendo un pugno accanto al suo piatto che fece tintinnare la forchetta.

Arya sbuffò. I pranzi a casa dei Baratheon erano sempre stati uno spasso, con tutto quel cibo, quelle grasse risate, l’atmosfera pregna di testosterone nella quale lei sguazzava come un pesce. Spesso trovava molto più coinvolgenti i discorsi di Robert che non quelli di sua madre. Stavolta, però, gli adulti sembravano tutti presi da faccende più serie.

Lo sguardo attento della ragazzina puntò sulla parete di fronte a lei, dove al di sopra del camino erano affissi due fucili incrociati; avevano la cassa argentea intarsiata in maniera squisita, il calcio di ciliegio ben lucidato ed erano entrambi d’epoca, ad avancarica e canna lunga. I due Winchester risalivano alla fine dell’Ottocento ed era da quando aveva sei anni che Arya tentava puntualmente di convincere Robert a fargliene provare uno. Il barbuto amico di suo padre, tuttavia, non faceva che scrollare divertito le spalle alla sua richiesta e ricordarle che Ned non avrebbe mai approvato una cosa del genere. “Quando sarai più grande”, le aveva ripetuto per anni. Adesso ne aveva appena compiuti quattordici, quanto avrebbe dovuto aspettare ancora? 

«Ti piacciono?» la domanda colse Arya alla sprovvista, perché non si era accorta di essere osservata. Si voltò verso il suo interlocutore e annuì, il viso illuminato da un sorriso furbetto. A tavola l’avevano sistemata accanto al nuovo arrivato e, per qualche strana ragione, lui le sembrava tutto sommato interessante. Forse era la sua aria un po’ spaesata ma bonaria, o forse il modo deciso in cui teneva in mano la forchetta.

«Voglio provare uno di quelli.» aggiunse, tornando ad occhieggiare i fucili con sguardo vorace, colmo di desiderio.

«Non saranno un po’ troppo pesanti, per te?» obiettò Gendry.

Arya fu lieta di constatare che quella domanda non era stata posta con la baldanza di una presa in giro, ma con qualcosa di molto simile alla sincera preoccupazione. Come se il ragazzo _capisse_.

«Non mi sottovalutare. So tirare di scherma!» 

«Il fioretto è leggero, però.» disse lui tranquillo, per poi indicare le armi sulla parete «Quelli non lo sono, invece.»

«Ce la posso fare lo stesso.» replicò Arya, a testa alta e con un cipiglio orgoglioso.

«E così sei una tosta, eh? Chi se lo sarebbe aspettato da una signorina di buona famiglia!» appurò Gendry, una leggera risata che gli scuoteva il petto.

«Non sono una signorina!» mugugnò lei, mollandogli un piccolo pugno sulla spalla per dimostrarlo. Era quasi offesa da quella affermazione, ma almeno quel ragazzo gli parlava schiettamente. Tale dettaglio era da apprezzarsi, ne conveniva.

Gendry si massaggiò il punto colpito e scosse la testa, stuzzicato da tanta vivacità. «Oh, ora vedo! Non ti chiamerò più “signorina”, signorina Stark.» ridacchiò, scostandosi appena in tempo ad evitare uno scappellotto di Arya.

«ARYA!» esclamò Catelyn, fulminandola con lo sguardo dall’altra parte del tavolo. «Tieni le mani a posto, che cosa vuoi che pensi Gendry di te?»

«Non si preoccupi, signora Stark. Sua figlia mi piace.» disse lui con leggerezza. Non lo vide, ma quella innocente dichiarazione fece diventare Arya rossa come un peperone. Lei si affrettò a voltarsi, fingendo di dover assolutamente dire qualcosa di importante a Bran.

 

Più tardi, nel primo pomeriggio, Sansa e Margaery si congedarono dal resto del gruppo. Tutto ciò che desideravano era dedicarsi ad una passeggiata rilassante in giardino, condita da chiacchiere e confidenze da migliori amiche. Lontano da orecchie indiscrete, non c’era nulla che non potesse essere rivelato.

Un prato all’inglese, delimitato da un boschetto di magnifici aceri, separava la tenuta di caccia dalla natura incontaminata della campagna. Le due ragazze spinsero i propri passi fino all’ombra degli alberi, tirarono fuori un vecchio asciugamano, lo gettarono vicino alle radici e vi si accomodarono. Le fronde frusciavano dolcemente sopra le loro teste e la quiete nell’aria era così tangibile da potersi respirare. Il sole le baciava con delicatezza attraverso le fenditure fra i rami, ed il caos demoniaco nel quale si erano ritrovate invischiate meno di ventiquattr’ore prima appariva in quel momento così lontano da essere percepito come irreale.

«Allora, dolcezza? Dov’eri finita ieri sera?» le domandò Margaery, passando le dita affusolate fra i lunghissimi capelli rossi di Sansa. La Stark si lasciò pettinare, chiuse gli occhi e, rilassata com’era, cercò di spiegare tutto quanto col tono più pacato possibile.

«Sono rimasta intrappolata in mezzo alla gente che spingeva, che urlava, che cercava di correre. Sono perfino caduta e pensavo che sarebbe successo qualcosa di orribile. Avevo perso di vista Joffrey, capisci? Mi sentivo così sola, non sapevo dove fossi tu… o dove fossero Loras e Renly!»

«Oh, tesoro. Mi dispiace così tanto! Prima che scoppiasse il putiferio stavo conversando con uno dei cugini di Cersei. È stato veloce a condurmi fuori dal salone prima che diventasse impossibile farlo. Un vero gentiluomo! Quanto ai ragazzi… be’, si erano chiusi in bagno da un bel po’, ti lascio immaginare in cosa fossero impegnati. Hanno una fortuna sfacciata, quei due!» spiegò la Tyrell, cedendo ad una deliziosa risata. «Quindi come sei riuscita a metterti in salvo?»

Sansa deglutì. Ecco, era arrivato il momento. Non importava quanto cercasse di restare impassibile, sapeva che nel momento in cui avrebbe pronunciato il suo nome, la voce avrebbe avuto un tremito. «Il Mastino.»

«Ti ha salvata? Siamo a quota due, quell’uomo sembra averti presa a cuore!» constatò l’amica, con tono non troppo sorpreso. A Sansa sfuggiva qualcosa, era come se Margaery ne sapesse più di lei.

La rossa sospirò, martoriandosi a morsi il labbro inferiore. Si girò di scatto, ed i suoi capelli sfuggirono alle dita dell’altra. «Devo dirti una cosa. Ti prego, prometti di non farne parola con nessuno!» esclamò, col cuore che le martellava rapido nel petto. Ecco, sapeva che sarebbe successo! 

«Certamente, sai che sono brava a mantenere i segreti.» disse Margaery, rassicurandola con un occhiolino.

Sansa prese a giocherellare nervosamente con le dita ed i suoi occhi restarono incollati al prato per tutta la durata del racconto. Non avrebbe avuto il coraggio di esternare gli avvenimenti, se avesse dovuto sostenere lo sguardo diretto dell’amica. «Abbiamo abbandonato la sala… stavamo correndo, non so dove, mi teneva per mano. Gli ho chiesto dove fosse Joffrey, gli ho detto che avremmo dovuto salvare gli altri e lui… lui si è arrabbiato. Mi ha trascinata da qualche parte all’interno di una stanza e mi ha spinta contro il muro. Pensavo volesse baciarmi! Invece mi ha chiesto di cantare per lui. “Una canzone per un’anima in pena”, ecco, così ha detto. Io l’ho fatto. Margaery, mi tremava la voce ed era buio e lui così vicino… Ma ho cantato e lui, lui sembrava così triste che… N-non volevo vederlo così. Ho allungato la mano, gli ho… accarezzato la guancia ed era bagnata di lacrime. Mi è crollato addosso, piangendo sulla mia spalla. “Uccellino”, mi ha chiamata, e poi è sparito.»

Ce l’aveva fatta! Fiera di se stessa, Sansa si sentì finalmente in grado di sollevare lo sguardo, pronta ad affrontare la reazione di Margaery. Il colore era affluito rapidamente alle sue guance, lo percepiva dal caldo che le toglieva il respiro. Le sembrava di avere la febbre, tremava anche allo stesso modo! Aveva volutamente omesso il dettaglio della pistola e, sebbene si sentisse in colpa perché aveva il sapore di una mezza bugia, non se ne pentiva. Non capiva cosa l’avesse spinta a farlo, forse temeva un giudizio negativo che non voleva ascoltare…

Margaery le prese le mani fra le sue e le sorrise con quella che Sansa, a prima vista, scambiò per compassione. Capì poi che si trattava invece dell’espressione che una smaliziata giovane donna riservava ad una amica inesperta e bisognosa di essere istruita. «Gli piaci, piccola mia. E lui piace a te!»

La bocca di Sansa si spalancò a disegnare una “o” perfetta. Non c’era parte del suo corpo che non tremasse come un’esile foglia, ed il suo stomaco si accartocciò, colpito da un pugno invisibile. «C-che cosa stai dicendo?» balbettò, sull’orlo delle lacrime.

A Margaery non sfuggì il luccichio allarmato nei suoi occhi di bambola, e si affrettò a consolarla con una carezza sul mento. «Oh no, dolcezza, no. Non devi piangere. Che cosa ti turba?»

L’altra abbassò di nuovo lo sguardo e, sbattendo le palpebre, una lacrima solitaria scivolò lungo il suo viso. Possibile che Margaery avesse ragione? Era una follia. Era una follia e lei era destinata a stare con Joffrey! Come poteva _piacerle_ il Mastino? Un uomo così rabbioso, dall’anima oscura… «Lui è… adulto.» mugolò, dando voce a neppure un decimo dei suoi caotici pensieri.

«Lo sei anche tu, ormai. E lui non avrà più di trent’anni. Ti garantisco per esperienza, dolcezza, che avere al proprio fianco un uomo è molto meglio che avere un ragazzo. il sesso maschile matura in ritardo, e temo che Joffrey non l’abbia ancora fatto, da quel che ho visto. Fidati, sono piuttosto brava a giudicare le persone.» disse la Tyrell. «Da come me ne avevi parlato, pensavo che il Mastino fosse molto più _feroce_ , invece è chiaro come il sole che tu sia in grado di ammorbidirlo, di toccarlo. Qui, capisci?» aggiunse, portandosi una mano sul cuore.

Sansa restò in religioso silenzio, le dita ancora intrecciate a quelle di Margaery. Notando quanto l’amica fosse in difficoltà, la bruna proseguì, dopo essersi fatta più vicina. «Non fare nulla di cui non sei sicura. Solo… stiamo a vedere come si evolve questa situazione, che ne dici? Potrebbe riservarci risvolti sorprendenti, non credi? Non negarti di crescere. Ma se lui ti sfiora senza che tu lo voglia, devi dirmelo. Quello non può farlo, o gli faremo passare dei guai seri.»

Parlò in maniera così pratica e confortante che Sansa si ritrovò ad annuire ed abbracciarla forte come mai aveva fatto prima.

«Non pensi che tutto questo sia un enorme sbaglio? Sono spaventata. Lui è- non lo so, sono confusa.»

«L’ho osservato con attenzione, ieri sera. Non è poi così brutto, sai? Credo che quelle cicatrici lo rendano affascinante. Ha lineamenti fieri e occhi malinconici. Non ti piacerebbe provare a renderlo felice?»

Messa così, l’intera faccenda sembrava aver assunto una nuova forma. Semplice da leggere e molto, molto meno temibile. Sansa non riusciva a togliersi dalla testa il pianto di Sandor Clegane. Solo allora capì: non era vero che lui le aveva rubato la canzone senza darle nulla in cambio. Le aveva regalato le sue lacrime, e lei aveva appena deciso di volergli strappare via a mani nude tutto il dolore che si portava dentro.

Nessuno meritava di essere tanto infelice. Lui, meno di chiunque altro Sansa avesse conosciuto.


End file.
